Mutant Hunter C 1 1
by ihvnnm
Summary: A man, with a dormant mutant gene, goes against an organization, that hunt mutants, who gave him S cells ((Last Chapter. )The Last Chapter Of C.1.1)
1. The Realization

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Realization  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**This is my first fan fic since the Super Homer Saga; this will be dealing with X-men Evolution. It seems to be the only X-men cartoon in this category. I hope that I get a lot of reviews with this. I plan on making it fifteen chapters long; I will also only post a new chapter after receiving a review. Note: You may ask "Why C?", well, C because I think of it this way: A is what S.H.I.E.L.D. did to Wolverine, since he was meant to be a mutant hunter. B is what I will explain as the new mutant hunter. C is this character and info will be filled in as the chapters continue.  
  
He, the unnamed character of this story, is deep in a lab, stuck in a giant tube full of a fluid paralyzing his body. His eyes are permanently closed, but he can still hear, but it's like listening in a deep pool. He is breathing though a tube that goes deep into his throat. He does not know how he got there; they messed with his mind before putting him in here.  
  
Since he can't see, he can't exactly tell what is happening, but he knows it isn't good. He feels a very large needle pierce deep into his stomach. A warm fluid rushes into his body, the instant it goes in him, and he starts to feel sick. Within seconds of starting to feel sick, a loud siren starts blaring. It's so loud that even though the tank he can hear it.  
  
The fluid starts draining though the floor. He is getting weaker and weaker, if he knew about it; it feels like dying a painful death. The moment the fluid finishes it's draining process, the tube gets yanked out of his throat, which scratches his insides. His muscles are no longer paralyzed; he falls to his hands and knees, gagging for air.  
  
His eyes opened up a little, his vision is blurry, seeing five people in full biological suits with silver reflective screens. They start grabbing him, he feels a quick pinprick, he closes his eyes, he can still hear them talking. Their voices start to move away, faster and faster until there is no sight, there is no sound, there is just blackness.  
  
*  
  
The man that was in the tube starts to wake up. He is lying down on a white bed with a stiff white pillow; there is a white sheet and blanket. The room he is in is all white, the walls are padded, and so is the ceiling and floor. The bed is greatly bolted to the floor, the only thing different is a door, there is no knob on his side, but the outline is present, there is also a small barred window.  
  
The only light is though that small window, but it supplies enough light for the room. He is only in a pair of white shorts; his body is however covered in scars, stitches and other wounds covering his body. His whole body is working normally, however his body is a little sore.  
  
The sound of locks and bolts being undone from the other side of the door. Two doctors come in with three other guys dressed in army fatigues. One of the doctors pulls out a penlight and shines it in his eye. He jerks his head back, however one of the army guys moves rapidly over to him, gripping his head still.  
  
The same doctor continues to examine him. After ten minutes the doctor examining him leaves with one of the army guys. The other doctor sits down on the same bed with him. "Hello C.1.1, I am here to tell you what is going on and any questions I can answer you." C.1.1 nods. "First off, when we injected the S cells into your body, you almost died. When we do inject S cells into a person's body there is a twenty five percent chance of dying. We did many tests on you, we are extremely surprised you survived the cell injection as well as the examination."  
  
"So that is why I am covered in stitches, scars and staples?" C.1.1 says, looking at the doctor.  
  
"Yes, you will heal in due time. We still don't know what happen, you don't seem to be effected by the cells."  
  
C.1.1 interrupts the doctor. "Wait, what is a S cell?"  
  
The doctor stops for a few seconds. "You weren't told what they do before? Everyone here is well aware what they do, two fine examples are these two men behind me, and they have S cells. S cells increases a person's strength, speed, agility, healing, endurance and intelligence, it makes people more perfect. However you are not improved at all, people are improved two to twenty times better than before."  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"No, we cannot let you leave, for security reasons mainly."  
  
"What security reasons?" C.1.1 looks at the doctor with one eye.  
  
"Well, you might infect people with the S cells and that you are now a M.H. so you are not allowed to go out in public any more."  
  
"What the hell is M.H.?"  
  
"Where you told anything at all?"  
  
"I don't remember anything, only thing I now remember is the time before and after getting a shot in a paralyzing liquid."  
  
"Oh, you are a special case. I can't tell you anything anymore, good bye." The doctor stands up and starts to leave.  
  
C.1.1 stands up "No! Wait!" He grabs the doctor by the collar. Bad mistake! The two army guys pull out solid lead one foot long quarter thick pipes and strikes C.1.1 over the head. C.1.1 blacks out, going back into the dark where everything started.  
  
*  
  
More time has passed, so he is not sure. One day two army guys enter his room, one female and one male. They are holding the infamous pipes that have been beating him this whole time. "Time for your walk." The female says, slapping the solid pipe in her hand. C.1.1 stands up; he follows the female while the guy is behind him. They walk around; he uses the bathroom, the cafeteria and the training room, which all the weights are very heavy, nothing light and easy.  
  
C.1.1 walks back to his room, before he reaches the door, he back kicks the guy, making him stumble, he leaps on him, trying to get the lead pipe, the female comes up behind him and strikes him with her pipe, C.1.1 starts blacking out, but he concentrates, his mind becomes clearer, he turns around and grabs her face. He throws her into the wall.  
  
The guy on the floor is back up; he swings down, about to hit him when the environment of C.1.1 slows down extremely. He can see the arm coming down, he grabs his wrist, with his other hand, brings it up, striking the elbow, breaking it. C.1.1 spins around and back kicks the guy across the floor.  
  
The female takes out an electrical stick. She thrusts it deep into his side; he can feel a surge of electricity flowing though his body, his muscles start to spasm. He looks up at her as she shocks him again, repeatedly. He can feel the black starting to go over him once again.  
  
He pushes himself out of blacking out; he can see five army guys running towards him. He kicks the electrical stick out of her hand and thrusts his foot deep into her stomach, she hits the wall hard, and she slides down the side of the wall passed out.  
  
C.1.1 gets up running. He charges at the group of army guys. He is going to either escape or die, he will not just be stuck in a pen for the rest of his life, and he will see the outside world sooner or later. This may be tough, but he will try to leave.  
  
**Well, thank you for reading my first chapter, what do you think? Please read and review, once I get a review I will write and post the next chapter. While you wait, please read my other fanfic and ficpress stories. I accept all type of reviews. 


	2. The Escape

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Escape  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Well, I got my first review, I am happy. For that review, I will soon read one of your stories soon; I can go online very rarely, mainly on this laptop where my chapters are made. I hope I get more reviews soon; I intentionally made it so it didn't make too much sense so you keep reading to find out what is going on. I will slowly unfold what the whole thing is about within the next few chapters. If you are waiting for the next chapter, please read my other fanfic of the fiction stories on fictionpess.  
  
C.1.1 charges the group he jumps against the wall, he pushes himself off the ceiling. "How the hell am I doing this?" C.1.1 thinks to himself, everything is going in slow motion, he can hear his own heart beat going five times slower than normal.  
  
He grabs the first army guy; he swings him around, throwing him into another guy. One grabs his arm; C.1.1 punches the guy in the face and then spins him around. C.1.1 does a sweep, taking a guard off his feet; C.1.1 axe kicks the falling guard in the chest, having his other foot and both hands on the ground.  
  
C.1.1 jumps up, he can feel himself getting even stronger, his muscles pulsating, getting massive then compacting, making his body stronger than steel. The last guy punches him in the stomach, C.1.1 does not even move, he just looks at the guy. C.1.1 punches him in the face, sending him into the wall, sparks fly from an emergency box.  
  
C.1.1 looks around, his body still charged. C.1.1 starts running down the halls, occasionally running into an army guy. C.1.1, out of random success, however it seems like there is more happening than just luck and randomness, he can feel his senses are more powerful and so is his intelligence, he remembers every detail since the beginning.  
  
C.1.1 reaches the exit when alarms start blaring; a flashing red light contributes to the blaring alarm. The door starts to shut; C.1.1 jumps though the closing door, the door shuts with a massive 'clang'. The door is made of a tough and thick metal. C.1.1 takes a second to study the door before he continues to run off.  
  
Outside, it is nighttime, from the looks of it, the sun just set under the desert sun. The sand is still hot against his feet. The spotlights are doing rhythmic patterns that C.1.1 instantly deciphered. C.1.1 continues to run, still hearing the sounds of sirens, dogs and both men and woman yelling.  
  
Four miles later, he reaches a fence, electrified. C.1.1 made the first mistake by running into the fence. C.1.1 flies backwards, he can feel his muscles starting to weaken, his body his becoming depleted back to his original state. Before he loses the rest of his strength, he jumps over the fence, jumping seventeen feet into the air, clearing the fence by two feet.  
  
From behind him, he can hear the sound of vehicles coming towards him. C.1.1 continues to run, running to the east. The sound of the siren from the installation becomes more and more silent as he continues to run though the silent desert. He can feel his body weaken, his mind no longer as sharp, his speed reduced to normal. He can see his own breath as he continues to run.  
  
After five hours, C.1.1 reaches a road; he stops running and just starts to walk. He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that his road will help him. In front of him, he can see beams of sun light come over the horizon. He can feel the heat increasing, he has been traveling for hours, his stomach is growling.  
  
Behind him the sound of a motor from some vehicle, it doesn't have the same sound of the ones from the installation. C.1.1 turns around, a big eighteen wheeler comes rumbling down the road. It is heading to New York, on the side it says. "Chem. Corp." C.1.1 starts waving down the solo truck.  
  
*  
  
Inside the cab is dark; the driver has been going for thirty hours straight. The radio is blaring country, but that is mainly all that does play in Texas. A pile of junk food wrappers litter the passenger seat, he is holding a candy bar in his hand, a large coffee cup in the holder.  
  
"What the hell?" The driver looks out; out in the middle of nowhere in the desert is a scarred up, stitched, filthy man only in a pair of dirty white shorts. "Well, I just can't let him die out here in the middle of no where, what kind of Christian would I be if I just left him there." The drive looks at the large cross hanging over the rear-view mirror.  
  
The driver stops, pulling to the side, stopping only thirty feet away. The unknown desert man jogs up to the truck, entering the passenger side. The driver throws all of the wrappers to the back, allowing it to be a clean spot to stay.  
  
The desert man is very tall, standing at about six foot seven, his head is bald, but he is forming brown hair. His blue eyes are dull, showing years of hard life, he must have had a tough life.  
  
C.1.1 looks at the trucker. He is wearing a red had, a green vest, a white stained shirt and a pair of ratty jeans, he looks like he has a lot of muscle, however since he is stuck in a truck, a belly is forming.  
  
"So, where are you heading?" The trucker starts the truck back up, continuing his journey.  
  
"I don't know, just away from here."  
  
The trucker continues to look at him. "What happen to you? Got into a fight with a coyote?"  
  
"I don't know, just please drive, take me to a very populated place." C.1.1 looks down at his filthy feet, nothing compared to the clean sterile place of the compound.  
  
"I know just the place, I am heading to New York City. So, What's your name?"  
  
"I have no name, or at least I don't remember anymore." He refrains from saying C.1.1; afraid that might really freak the driver out.  
  
"Sounds like you have amnesia, hmm, can I give you a name?"  
  
"I guess so, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I am reading this awesome story, the author doesn't put his real name, but the name he does put down is Ihvnnm (I've nuum), It means I have no name, I think that is very cleaver, how about it?"  
  
"I guess so, so from now on I'm going be called Ihvnnm." Ihvnnm looks over at the trucker. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kevin, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kevin reaches into the back, he pulls out a shirt and a pair of shoes. "I don't know if this is going to fit, but at least it's something. You are on your own once we reach New York, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I just really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, I do suggest you go to a hospital to check out and see if you are alright."  
  
"I know I am not alright, but at least things are now looking better." Ihvnnm looks out over the horizon, the sun is now shinning, showing a new day, a better day, or at least Ihvnnm hopes. Ihvnnm curls up in the chair and falls asleep; Kevin just takes a small glance before keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
*  
  
They traveled two days straight, after some amazingly quick training, Ihvnnm drove so they never needed to stop. Just outside, Kevin lets Ihvnnm out of the truck where they say their goodbyes.  
  
"Thank you for helping me out." Ihvnnm says, hopping out of the truck, stretching out his body.  
  
"No problem, if I see you again and you have cash, I wouldn't mind a donation." Kevin smiles. "I probably will never see you again, but at least I helped out one lost soul in my life." Ihvnnm smiles, nods and slams the door. He just stands there, watching the truck drive into the city limits.  
  
Ihvnnm looks around; there are massive building all over and large roads, nothing like the desert he was in a few days ago. He looks at a giant sign. "New York City Welcomes you."  
  
**Well, I am going to finish for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sure this hasn't discovered what is going on, but it will be explained, I just want to build up the story first, and then everything will be resolved. Well, please review and I will write another chapter then. 


	3. The News

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The News  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I am alternating from this and magic fire, so if you are bored and want to read something, please go to fictionpress.net or you can read my super homer saga. It is late right now and all I am doing is starting the beginning note, tomorrow I should hopefully have at least half of it done, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, it will get in more depth later on, just right now I want to set up a feel as I said, you better review every chapter!  
  
Ihvnnm looks up at the sky, it is growing dark. The city is still noisy even though the sun is setting. Ihvnnm can feel the cold wind against him. Ihvnnm looks up at all the massive skyscrapers, Ihvnnm can hear thunder in the distance, and rain should be coming soon.  
  
Ihvnnm can hear rain drops hitting the pavement, Ihvnnm can feel water landing on his head, he looks around for shelter, in an alley, an old poor man is asleep in a cardboard box with a metal trash can lid on top to prevent it from getting wet. Ihvnnm jogs over to the old poor man who is asleep.  
  
Ihvnnm quickly takes the old ratty blanket the old poor man is, was using. Ihvnnm wraps the blanket around his head; he covers his head with the blanket. Ihvnnm snarls at the smell of human excrement and body odor. Ihvnnm continues down the road, hoping that the rain would wash out much of the smell of the blanket covering him.  
  
Lightening crackles above him as he finally moves in to an empty alley where Ihvnnm curls up on the side of a wall, finally falling asleep. He listens to the sound of the rain, the thunder and the sound of cars rushing though the water. Deeper in the alley a trashcan falls down, a couple of cats hiss and meow, but there is no threat in any of it. Ihvnnm drifts into a dream, a memory he wishes to forget.  
  
*  
  
"You will join us, I don't care if you want to or not!" A man's face right in his, he swings, striking Ihvnnm, Ihvnnm falls to the ground. "Guys, take this man and kill his mind, he is in a perfect condition to join us, make sure you also make sure he will follow our ways." The man kicks Ihvnnm in the stomach before walking away.  
  
Ten guards pick up Ihvnnm by his arms and drag him though numerous rooms. Finally Ihvnnm is thrown into a chair, in a room full of electronics. They strap down his wrists, ankles then around his forehead. Ihvnnm is unable to move, stuck in the chair.  
  
A large object with a hole in it to fit a head goes over Ihvnnm's head, putting him into total darkness. The sound of electricity charging fills his ears; he can feel the hole getting warmer and warmer, then a flash.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm wakes up in a start, he wakes up from a flash of lightening. It is still raining, but it is morning and there are people crowd the sidewalks. Ihvnnm sits up, he looks around, the alley is empty, and everyone passing him does not even give him a glance, let alone a second glance.  
  
Ihvnnm grips the blanket tighter, with his forearm; he wipes what is either sweat from the dream or rain off his forehead. Ihvnnm heads out into the street, following the flow of people traffic. Ihvnnm stops in front of an electronic store, in the window, TVs are playing the afternoon news. The reason Ihvnnm stops is that he is on the TV.  
  
"Brian Lauda is wanted for murder. The FBI has announced him, as one of America's most wanted top ten. In Texas, he sloughed fifteen people yesterday. With numerous eyewitnesses around, they were able to identify him. Because of the gore of the victims, we are not allowed to show you. Now we will go to Cathy who is down in Texas with one of the eye witnesses." The female anchorwoman looks at the screen where another woman is standing beside a man, not any man, but someone Ihvnnm knows.  
  
"Your want to keep your name disclosed, but can you please tell me what happened?" Cathy moves the microphone under the guy's face.  
  
"It was horrible, he just ripped these people apart with his own hands. I have never seen a human act so much like a monster before, it was horrible." The guy keeps a straight and solemn face.  
  
"He is one of the five guys I beat up in that group!" Ihvnnm says under his breath. He moves the blanket more to cover his face; he continues to watch this news report.  
  
"Now this is the FBI agent who is working on this case, is there anything you can tell us?" Cathy moves to her other side where the agent is.  
  
"This man may be unarmed but highly dangerous. We do not know where he may be right now, but we are closing on his trail. If you spot this man, please do not attempt to capture him yourself, please dial this number and our men will arrive shortly. I repeat, do not capture him yourself, he is too dangerous!" The FBI agent speaks in a loud and stern tone. As he speaks, a number stays just at the bottom of the screen.  
  
The screen goes back to the news room where the woman and her co- anchorman. The man speaks up, "In other news, the mutant assembly is going smoothly without any problems. Heading the lectures is Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe and Professor Charles Xavier for mutants and on the other side, numerous human affiliate members.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier houses a home for the gifted, in which are for mutants. The home is located in Bayville New York. The children there are trained to control their abilities to be able to fit in normal life. We haven't been able to reach the professor, however after the hearings, we should be the first getting the interview." The anchorman starts talking about other things now, not interesting Ihvnnm at all. From everything he heard, he knows what to do.  
  
"My name is Brian Laura, but I can't be called that, especially now that I am accused for the death of fifteen people. I must go to the institute and get help, maybe even seek my revenge on the company that has mutilated my body." Ihvnnm says under his breath as he starts walking off.  
  
While walking, he notices a nice hat that would easily cover his head. Ihvnnm quickly grabs the hat, by the time the wearer realizes his hat is gone, Ihvnnm is fifteen people away. Ihvnnm looks down at the nice hat, it is all black, a three inch rim all around the hair. It is made of a material he can't really describe.  
  
Ihvnnm stops at a store, he walks into the small mini-mart. The cashier looks up at him, but just shows a sign of disgust. He can smell the horrible odors off the blanket. "Can you tell me how to get to Bayville?" Ihvnnm says, hiding his face with the brim of the hat.  
  
"All I know is that it is up state." The cashier says, "Now either you are going to buy something or get out, this is not a place to stay dry."  
  
Ihvnnm walks out of the door, back into the rain. He reaches the city limits; he starts to follow a highway that leads north. It may take a day or two to reach Bayville, but he will make it.  
  
*  
  
Two days later, traveling solely on foot finally makes it to Bayville. In Bayville there are numerous army set-ups. Helicopters fly though the sky, tanks and trucks driving down the roads. Ihvnnm hides behind a house, watching all this happen. Ihvnnm is also very hungry; it has been days since he last ate.  
  
Ihvnnm notices a normal person working down the street, looking very cautious. Ihvnnm grabs her, pulling her behind the house. "Shhhh." Ihvnnm presses if finger to his lips. "All I want to know is where the institute is."  
  
"The institute, it's five miles down that road, but you will never get there, there is no way you can make it four miles there without being stopped by an army person." She says in a whisper. "Now will you let me go." She pushes out of his grip and continue her way down the road, Ihvnnm just watches her continue her walk.  
  
Ihvnnm moves from hiding spot to hiding spot, making his way closer to the school. After three hours, he makes it to the home stretch, out in front of him is a guarded barricade. Ihvnnm walks out of hiding, the sound of guns being armed armed, and in front of Ihvnnm the army people are aiming right at him.  
  
"Freeze or we'll shoot!" The captain yells at him. Ihvnnm stops to concentrate his power to become more powerful.  
  
**What will happen? Please review and I will write the next chapter. I don't really have anything else to say, I am sorry if the last half is not that great, I wrote it after work. I am sorry that I'm tired, but I promise the next chapter should be exciting. 


	4. The First Battle

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The First Battle  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I love my faithful readers, I hope I get more, I only know someone is reading by the reviews, I feel sad when people read my stuff and don't review, then I know that they don't like my story. If you like or hate my story, still review, it's not hard and you don't need to be registered, just review it!  
  
Ihvnnm's muscles enlarge but compact to normal, rapidly over and over, he can feel time slowing down, his own heartbeat is moving 10 times slower. He can see everything; he smells everything, especially how much he smells now. His seems to understand what is going to happen. Ihvnnm starts running towards the tanks, trucks, apache helicopters and armed with machine gun soldiers.  
  
Ihvnnm can see the bullets coming towards him. He jumps side to side, he ducks under a wave of bullets, and he spins around more bullets flying at him. The helicopters start firing a round of missiles; Ihvnnm ducks under the first two and he leap frogs over the next. The soldiers continue to fire at Ihvnnm without success.  
  
Ihvnnm can hear the soldiers yelling as the fire, Ihvnnm watches as the tanks start firing at him. Ihvnnm grabs one of the shells, he spins around because of the force, but still stays on track, and he carries the tank shell with him as he continues his rush towards the barricade. Ihvnnm jumps high in the air, literally fifty feet into the air; Ihvnnm throws the shell at one of the helicopters.  
  
The shell hits the tail of one of the two helicopters, it starts spinning before crashing. While in the air, Ihvnnm is still dodging the bullets; he hits the ground with a lot of force, creating cracks. For a split second, everything is silent and still, the soldiers are in awe, but it did not last longer.  
  
Ihvnnm starts running again along in front of the soldiers, Ihvnnm gets close enough and starts grabbing the guns out of their hands. The guns start flying in all directions; Ihvnnm throws the last gun and reaches one of the three tanks. Ihvnnm grabs the back of the tank, lifting it off the ground, the sound of metal bending and guys screaming inside.  
  
Ihvnnm's muscles starts pulsating even more, veins sticking out, Ihvnnm then throws the tank at another tank, the tanks just lay in a pile, the six guys run from the tanks yelling just before the thrown tank blows up, right after the next tank blows up. Ihvnnm runs over to the other tank, he picks the tank up and throws it in the air.  
  
This tank strikes the last helicopter, both crashing to the ground; five soldiers run out, the tank and helicopter blow up at the same time. Ihvnnm looks at the soldiers with out guns, they start running away yelling. Ihvnnm starts running at the institute, jumping over the wall.  
  
The automatic defense systems come online and start firing lasers at Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm just quickly moves out of the way, smashing each one that gets in his way, he reaches the front of the house; his body is filthy since the beginning. Ihvnnm is breathing heavily he is starving and his increase is depleting the rest of his energy.  
  
The front doors open up; standing at the entrance is Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast, Shadowcat, Nightcawler, Spyke and Rogue. They are in their X-men uniforms, ready for battle. "Kitty, Spyke and Rogue, I want you two to take this guy out!" Cyclops says, his visor aiming right at Ihvnnm.  
  
Kitty, Spyke and Rogue start running towards Ihvnnm. "I know Chuck said he wanted you to handle the situations, but I think it is a bad idea to send the kids first." Wolverine growls, just watching.  
  
"We need to see how well they have been advancing and I want to know how good this person is. If Xavier was here, he would of wanted to do the same thing." Wolverine and Beast look at each other.  
  
Ihvnnm charges the small group. Spyke throws his bone spikes at Ihvnnm. The spikes just shatter on impact when they strike Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm, grabs Spyke and throws him, he hits Rogue, knocking them both unconscious. Kitty fades just as Ihvnnm swings his fist at her.  
  
"Kurt! Beast, let's go, Wolverine, stay here just incase!" Cyclops says running towards Ihvnnm, Beast leaps his way towards Ihvnnm while Kurt teleports above Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm jumps out of the way just when Kurt falls. Ihvnnm grabs Kurt by the waist and starts squeezing, Kurt teleports, leaving only the sulfur smoke. Beast kicks Ihvnnm in the chest.  
  
Ihvnnm stumbles backwards, Beast monkey runs at Ihvnnm, Ihvnnm picks Beast up and throws him over the house. Kurt teleports to catch Beast, when Kurt catches Beast, they both splash into the pool, getting all wet.  
  
Cyclops hits Ihvnnm with his force beam, not even making Ihvnnm. "Is that the best you got?" Ihvnnm says, breathing heavily, he can't last much longer in this form; he will pass out soon enough. "Just give me all you got!" Cyclops turns his visor to full and strikes Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm grounds himself into the ground, not moving at all, Ihvnnm slowly becomes even more powerful, he starts walking towards Cyclops.  
  
"You want full power?!?!? You're going to get it raw!" Cyclops removes his visor, sending everything he has at Ihvnnm. The messy force blast sends Ihvnnm back a little, but slowly Ihvnnm continue his walk towards Cyclops, for every step he makes, he moves back six inches. Cyclops concentrates all of his power.  
  
Ihvnnm reaches Cyclops; he grabs Cyclops by the head. Ihvnnm picks Cyclops up by the head and throws him thirty feet away. "Hey big boy, forgot about me?" Ihvnnm turns around; Kitty punches him in the face. Kitty can feel her hand crack, she grabs her hand, waving it, and Ihvnnm pushes Kitty away.  
  
Ihvnnm looks at Wolverine. "You want a piece of me as well?" Ihvnnm is breathing even harder, he gasps for air; he can feel his body starting to give out.  
  
"You're mine bub!" Wolverine jumps into the air, his claws extend out, he yells as he comes right at Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm jumps back, missing the blades. Wolverine swings again, this time strikes Ihvnnm in the side, however the claws don't even cut though the skin. Ihvnnm puts his fists together, raises them above his head, as Wolverine is dumbfounded that his claws couldn't even cut, not even a nick.  
  
Ihvnnm brings his double fists down hard on Wolverine's head hard, Wolverine blacks out, dropping to the ground. Ihvnnm goes back to his normal state. His heart is beating a mile a minute as he barely has the strength to even walk. Ihvnnm stumbles into the institute, he finds his way into the kitchen.  
  
One the table is a pile of forgotten burgers. Ihvnnm starts devouring every single one. After he finishes, five minutes later he goes into the fridge and starts drinking everything they had. "You ate my burgers!" Nightcrawler yells hanging off the chandelier, I spent all of my money to get them!  
  
"Hmmm." Ihvnnm says, finishing off the rest of his drink. Everyone enters the kitchen where Ihvnnm is.  
  
"How dare you enter here, eat and drink our food and drinks after doing that to us!" Kitty says, her fists clench. "Whew Kurt and Beast, dry off please." Kitty says after taking a whiff of them.  
  
"I hope you guys that you're the ones that attacked me." Ihvnnm says wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"That's it!" Spyke, aims more bone spikes at Ihvnnm.  
  
"Stop it, he's right. Even though he provoked everyone, we did start the fight. If you wanted to kill us you would of, why are you here?" Wolverine says, pushing his way to the front.  
  
"You saw what I can do, I need to talk to Xavier, and I need to find out what is wrong with me."  
  
"Well Chuck is in D.C. right now, he will be back this weekend, you can stay here if you want, but try anything and I will use full and deadly force!" Wolverine sticks his claws out at Ihvnnm.  
  
"Understood. Do you have anything else in this house? I am starving, I haven't eaten for days."  
  
*  
  
Cyclops is leading Ihvnnm to a room. "You can stay here for a little. It is a spare room just incase we find new mutants. Can I see you in about three hours; I want to talk to you. My room is down the hall, fifth door."  
  
"Sure." Ihvnnm shuts the door, he looks around in the room, and it is bare except a bed, a dresser and a mirror. Ihvnnm leaves his room, leaving his door room open to remember where he stays and starts searching each room for a bathroom.  
  
Ihvnnm opens one door, Kitty is in the middle of changing out of her X-men uniform, she turns around and sees Ihvnnm peak in, she screams covering her with her clothing since she is only wearing a bra and panties. Ihvnnm shuts the door, his is extremely red, and Ihvnnm continues his search for the bathroom. Finally finding it four doors away.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm knocks on Cyclops door three hours later. Cyclops opens the door. "I have a few questions for you, first off, what is your name?"  
  
"My name. I can only say that I am Ihvnnm, I will not tell you anything else."  
  
"Alright. why do you need Xavier so bad?"  
  
"Well, I saw on a news program he helps people with powers."  
  
"It seems like you can use your powers pretty easily."  
  
"I was given these powers, what kind of powers does Xavier have?"  
  
"He is the most powerful telepath, he reads and can control minds."  
  
"He might help me even more than I thought."  
  
"One more thing, I want to show you the danger room, I want to see how good you are."  
  
"Sure, whatever the danger room is." Ihvnnm scratches his head.  
  
**Well, another chapter done, what does everyone think? How powerful do you think Ihvnnm is? Will the X-men accept him or turn against him? What will Kitty do once she catches Ihvnnm? I am asking too many questions, now submit a review and continue reading this wonderful story! 


	5. The Danger Room

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Danger Room  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**It's rare for me to make two chapters in one day, but Chaos Boredom reviewed already. I am happy. I hope everyone enjoys this title, I bet everyone can expect what is going to happen, please review everyone who reads this, not just one person, at least I know there is one person reading this. Now sit back and relax as I continue to entertain you.  
  
Ihvnnm is in one of Cyclops uniforms; he is now showered so he is feeling well. Cyclops opens the door to the danger room; it is an immense room with a looking stage well above, Ihvnnm can see numerous X-men students watching from above. "So, what is this?" Ihvnnm continues to look around.  
  
"This is called the Danger Room, this is where we train and improve our mutant skills." Cyclops says smirking.  
  
"As I said, becoming more powerful is not a mutant power!" Ihvnnm tries to explain.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it is still a useful power, even if it is not mutant, just please try this, we are all interested in knowing how good you are. Are you ready?"  
  
Ihvnnm gives him a sign and a node. Cyclops smirks, he gives a thumb up to the people in the control room, Cyclops starts to leave. "I will be up there watching your progress, we will make sure that nothing bad happens to you." The door to the Danger Room closes leaving Ihvnnm alone.  
  
"Ihvnnm, we are going to start you off slow then work your way up." The voice of Beast comes on a loud speaker.  
  
"Sure thing, let's do it!" Ihvnnm concentrates his power; he becomes ten times better than before. From the side, numerous laser cannons appear from the wall, the lasers start firing at Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm starts ducking and jumping out of the way of the beams. Ihvnnm jumps into the air and round house kicks four of them into submission.  
  
The other four continue to fire, Ihvnnm jumps in the air, does four flips, hits the ground, spins and jumps back up, punching two. One of the lasers strike Ihvnnm in the back, Ihvnnm can feel a searing pain, he concentrates himself stronger and rips the last two out of the wall.  
  
"Good job, we will bring the level up." Eight laser cannons appear from the wall, four walkers fall to the ground.  
  
"This is it?" Ihvnnm runs at the walker. He jumps into the air, he grabs two of the tops of the walkers, and he flips them and sends them into the other two. The lasers strike Ihvnnm in the arm, Ihvnnm feels less pain from the last one. Ihvnnm takes one of the walkers and throws it at a row of laser cannons, destroying them.  
  
Ihvnnm slides to a stop, preventing him from being struck by four blasts. Ihvnnm jumps to the wall, he pushes off and pulls out one of the cannons, he bounces off the ground, he rips two off on the way up and the last one on the way down.  
  
"How about something that may cause some difficulty." Ihvnnm rotates his arm, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Alright," The door opens up behind Ihvnnm, Wolverine enters the room.  
  
"Time for round two." Wolverine extends his claws; he jumps into the air, landing right in front of Ihvnnm. The door closes behind, the light goes out, leaving them both in the dark, no light at all. "Lets see how good your senses are!"  
  
The sound of both of them fighting, the people from the lookout cannot see a thing, however they can tell that they are fighting hard. Beast just looks down. "It is time to sow many things, this is for the bragging rights." Beast clicks on the speaker. "One more minute and the lights go back on.  
  
"I hope Wolverine beats him up." Scott says, leaning against the further most walls.  
  
"What happen earlier doesn't mean you are a bad leader, he was just really strong, don't let it kill you inside." Spyke pats Scott on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Scott drops his head; his bangs go over his face. "I guess your right, I just with professor was here right now."  
  
"Oh wow, just listen to that fight down there! I bet the Danger Room is going to be a disaster after!" Kurt says, hanging from his tail, trying to look down at the fight.  
  
"Remember, you still have cleaning duties of the Danger Room after all practices." Kitty says laughing as she watches Kurt face drop, as well as him, he teleports himself right side up.  
  
Beast flips a switch on the control board; the lights in the Danger Room light up. Everyone gathers around, looking down at the damage. Wolverine and Ihvnnm are breathing heavily; both uniforms are nothing but shreds now. Ihvnnm is severely bruised and cut up, but nothing that a day of normal healing wouldn't mend. Wolverine's healing abilities are already having his wounds clear up.  
  
Ihvnnm is holding Wolverine by the throat while Wolverine's claws are slightly in Ihvnnm's stomach. The area around them is destroyed, walls are broken, and even the door is severely bent, there is a chance that it will not open. There are claw scratches everywhere.  
  
Everyone up in the control room is speechless; it looks like the two could still keep on fighting if they weren't stopped. Everyone rushes down to the Danger Room entrance. Cyclops blasts the door down; inside Ihvnnm is going back to normal while Wolverine retracts his claws.  
  
"So, are you guys impressed yet?" Ihvnnm looks down at the uniform. "I hope you're not mad that your uniform is destroyed."  
  
"Not at all, well, welcome to the X-men!" Scott shrugs, holding out his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Ihvnnm makes his hand more power; he shakes Scott's hand, crushing it. The moment he lets go, Scott shakes his hand then examines it for any broken bones.  
  
"I'm going back to my room." Ihvnnm heads upstairs. He does not notice the hand sticking out of the steps, the hand grabs his ankle, making Ihvnnm fall "Ufff!" Ihvnnm says hitting the steps.  
  
Kitty pulls herself out of the floor; she is giggling looking at Ihvnnm. "That's what you get for peeking at me, do it again and I will get Avalanche after you." Kitty runs up the rest of the stairs and phases though her door.  
  
"What a weird house!" Ihvnnm closes his door; he falls down in the bed and falls asleep.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is in a line; in front of him is his instructor. He is in a training camp. "Let's move!" The instructor yells at them. He starts running with the group, passing obstacles and other challenging objects.  
  
A bright flash and now Ihvnnm is fighting against a guy in the same workout suit as him. The man with the knife comes right at him, Ihvnnm moves to the side and does a kill strike without actually having contact.  
  
Another bright flash and Ihvnnm is now going though a swamp. He is fully armed and covered, there are only a few people with him, and one of the people is actually the guy he was fighting earlier. They are crawling though a thick forest, searching for someone or some things.  
  
The sound of firing weapons fills the forest air. The people with Ihvnnm start falling one by one, leaving only him and a selected few. Ihvnnm starts shooting in all directions, trying to stop whatever is picking off each of the people with him. Ihvnnm turns around, the man he was fighting with falls into the water, a burst of feeling comes out of Ihvnnm and he starts firing more, and accurately, soon there is no more fire but his own.  
  
Ihvnnm picks up the person he fought with earlier; on his nametag it says Smyth. Smyth is barely breathing, a great sadness fills Ihvnnm, without realizing it, and the wound on Smyth disappears. Smyth moves away from Ihvnnm, just looking at him in a confused and scared look.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm wakes up in a start, he is covered in sweat, he does not know what that dream was, but it disturbed him even more than the one in the alley. Ihvnnm looks around in his room; there is a man in a wheelchair sitting next to him. He is bald and his hands folded into each other, his chin is resting on his hands.  
  
**This is where I am going to end for now. What does everyone think? I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Please review, for your health and mine. I have decided if this was like the TV show, every five chapters would make one episode. I think that makes sense, so this would have been one full half hour. Ok, bye for now. 


	6. The First Insight

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The First Insight  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Third chapter within twenty-four hours, damn! Well, at least I have one fan; I just wish I had a lot more reviews, like Chaos's story with like fifty people for one story. I hope at least you are enjoying this story. I have a feeling I wont finish it till tomorrow.or today during the day. Well, please sit tight and enjoy this chapter!  
  
"Charles Xavier I presume?" Ihvnnm says, rubbing his head, still getting his eyes in focus.  
  
"You presume correctly. I heard you came here for help." Xavier moves his wheelchair closer to Ihvnnm.  
  
"I thought it was going to take two days for you to get here."  
  
"You have been asleep for two and half days." Xavier smiles. "Want to come down for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure," Ihvnnm gets out of bed, he is still wearing the torn up Cyclops outfit. They start walking together to the dinning hall. "Is there a way you can figure out what happen to me?" Ihvnnm asks Xavier.  
  
"I do not know, I prefer not to pry into other minds, just ask Logan, he has a past probably more mysterious than yours." Xavier opens the doors to the dinning room, everyone is eating breakfast, and they all stop the instant Ihvnnm walks in.  
  
"So your Ihvnnm." Jean says standing up and walking over to him. Ororo also walks with Jean. Ihvnnm shakes both of their hands, greeting them both. They walk to the table where Ihvnnm gets to experience what a Xavier school group of staff and students do during breakfast.  
  
Wolverine uses his claws as a butter knife. Kurt hanging off the chandelier (man, they are everywhere!) to get what he wants. Kitty just walks though the table. Beast is politely mannered. Jean sends food back and forth with her mind. Evan is a growing hungry boy. Rogue is constantly mumbling under her breath, drinking black coffee. Scott is just being proper.  
  
After everyone ate, Ihvnnm is with Xavier, they are sitting in his office. Ihvnnm is telling him the whole story of when he just woke up in the vat of numbing liquid to being in the installation, the truck drive to New York and the fights. He even went into as much detail about his dreams. Xavier just sits there, his hands together, supporting his chin, just listening.  
  
"This is very perplexing. I hate to say this, I recognized you from a news program. You're Brian Lauda, the mass murder, I would have been more careful around you if I believed it. I checked your mind and I did not find anything to fear. I will do something to see if I can unlock anything."  
  
Xavier moves around his desk, he touches Ihvnnm's head, concentrating his power, trying to unlock his mind. A series of flashes enter Ihvnnm's mind, however in Xavier's mind he can see each moment clearly.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is a young child in New York. Ihvnnm is running with a gang, learning how to live on the street. He beats up his first person, a boy three years older then himself. He leaves the boy to bleed on the street.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is in his late teens; he is training in a dojo. He is wearing a black belt, he is knowledge in the martial arts, and he has been training for more than ten years. He left the gang to peruse karate.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is in army training boot camp; he already has four different karate black belts. He easily flies though the training. Quickly earning ranks and medals in his military career.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is in the navy SEALS. He is working well; he is constantly competing with his best friend, Kyle Smyth. However after a fateful mission, he loses all of the members but him. Somehow Kyle healed and ran off, never to be seen again.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm is in a meeting with an ex-government agent, they are talking the Mutant Hunters. The agent wants Ihvnnm to join because of his experience. Ihvnnm is constantly rejecting the offer until he is forced to join since he is trying to protect life, not end it.  
  
*  
  
All the events from waking up in the numbing vat, to the cell room, the escape, the journey to New York. The fight with the military and X-men to even the test in the Danger Room.  
  
*  
  
Xavier opens his eyes wide and gasps. "Ihvnnm, can I please see you test your powers?"  
  
"I did yesterday, but I will again if you want."  
  
"Very good, let's go to the Danger Room." Ihvnnm and Xavier both go to the Danger room. "I will put it at a very high level and turn the gravity up." The new door to the danger room closes; much of the damage inside is still there. Ihvnnm spots Xavier up in the control room. "Let's begin, don't use your powers yet, when you need to, please use them then."  
  
Ihvnnm can feel the gravity increase, Ihvnnm starts destroying different robots, laser cannons, cables, fires, ice, blades, walls and numerous other things. The difficulty keeps getting tougher. Ihvnnm becomes more powerful with each new challenge, from the control room, Xavier looks down with interest, watching Ihvnnm develop into a being even surpassing mutants.  
  
A loud siren signals the stop of the training session. An Ihvnnm look up at Xavier in the Control Room, however he is no longer there, the door opens and Xavier enters with Jean. "I would like to run a mental test, will that be alright with you?"  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"First I want you to increase your intelligence, I will first try to read your mind then I will try to control you, nothing serious and nothing bad, I just want to see how successful I am to you."  
  
"Very well." Ihvnnm concentrates his mental power; inside his head his brain throbs, creating more wrinkles. Xavier and Jean start to try to read his mind, after fifteen seconds.  
  
"Professor, I am getting nothing." Jean says in defeat.  
  
"As well as I." Xavier looks at Ihvnnm. "Now I will try to stop you, Ihvnnm, I want you to move towards me." Ihvnnm starts walking towards Xavier without any problem. Xavier concentrates his power even more; Jean can feel the strength he is using to stop is mind, yet unsuccessful. Ihvnnm touches Xavier's head. "Very impressive Ihvnnm." Xavier says with the sound of nervousness.  
  
"I am going to try to move you with my powers, try to reach me." Jean says, Ihvnnm starts moving towards her, Jean starts to concentrate her telekinetic powers, however, proving to be unsuccessful as well, Ihvnnm was moving slow at first, but after a few quick enhancing, he easily touched Jean. Jean just stares at Ihvnnm with some fear. "This is not right, there is no way." Jean trails off, stepping back, trying to stay away from Ihvnnm.  
  
"Jean! That will be enough!" Xavier excuses Jean, she starts walking away, trying to keep her calm until she is out of hearing and sight range where she starts running. She is trying to keep her eyes from watering from the fear of how Ihvnnm is so powerful.  
  
*  
  
"Ihvnnm, you are very impressive, are there others like you?"  
  
"You read my mind, I did not see anyone in the installation like me, I noticed they were greater than normal people, but no where near the power I possess." Ihvnnm looks down at his hands. "What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I do not think there is anything wrong with you, I have Beast searching for any information of this installation you speak of, he will inform me later today, if it posses a threat, I will send a team there, however, I don't think I want to send you, not yet, your too emotional about it." Xavier starts moving, Ihvnnm follow him, back to the office.  
  
"Will you please tell me what you saw when you explored my mind."  
  
"In due time. in due time." Is the only thing Xavier says before they both become silent as they finish their trip back to his office?  
  
**Another chapter done, what does everyone think? Well, I should say, what do you think? I am trying to develop this story; at least it seems interesting so far, right? Will Ihvnnm ever find out fully about his life? All he is getting pieces of information, he needs to learn, live and grown, and why is it that he can become more powerful but everyone else in the installation seems to be an older version? Please review and then read the next chapter. 


	7. The Finest XMen

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Finest X-Men  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I know, I know, so far every chapter started with 'The', but I am trying to make every chapter start with it, I want to see if I have the skill to do that. I really appreciate my only reviewer who is keeping me on my toes by reviewing not even really an hour after posting, reviewer, please advertise my story if you like it this much!  
  
Xavier and Ihvnnm are at the desk, enjoying a small drink, a knock raps on the door, Xavier looks up and Ihvnnm turns around, Beast enters, holding papers in a folder, he walks to the table and drops the folder on the desk.  
  
"This is all the information I could find about all the data you gave me." Beast opens the folder, revealing the first page. "It seems like the base is on the New Mexico/Texas border. Right here." Beast points to one of the five circles on the computer printed map. "There is not much information given for what the company does."  
  
"Well, whatever information you can give up will be great." Xavier says, looking at the map.  
  
"Well." Beast takes off a pair of spectacles. "The installation is just one of the five installations in the region. The company that owns the installations is called Chem. Corp. The government pays them to create and dispose of chemicals. Recently they have expanded to human genetics, they are the ones that created the R cells, cells that have the ability to repair sick or injured people."  
  
"One of the scientists talked to me about that before, he wouldn't really go into it.... Wait, you said Chem. Corp?" Ihvnnm stares at Beast.  
  
"Yes, Chem. Corp. The government pays them for the chemicals, but these installations get money from Chem. Corp, not the government it seems. Well, it seems like they have improved the R cells and created S cells. S cells enhance a person's abilities, you seem to have those in your body, and however I don't know how you can control your abilities." Beast looks at Ihvnnm with a strange look.  
  
Beast reveals a couple pages on the S cells; they look like normal cells, other than the fact that the cell membrane is spiky, at the end of the spikes is something that looks like clippers. They are a red color, from a small diagram, they are one tenth the size of a normal cell, but grow then times faster than normal cells.  
  
"Now, the five installations perform different tasks. This one seems to be the research and the cover installation, it seems to create new cells and test them, under the main lab, there seems to be where they grow the S cells." Beast points to the lab that is in Texas. "This one is where they inject the S cells into the subjects bodies." He points to the one deep into New Mexico. "This one is the main Chem. Corp. building, this is where all business is preformed, legal and illegal." Beast points to the border circle. "This one is a training ground for the subjects that have been injected, it is very large, but covered." He points to a large building circled that is south of the last one. "This last one is only a few miles outside Texas, this is where they keep their mistakes and is also home for the subjects, I suspect you were in this one." Beast points to the last circle.  
  
Ihvnnm just looks at the map silently; Xavier's eyes are still, just staring at the map. He finally looks up at Beast. "Do they have any plans of what these installations are meant for, since the government is not paying for the S cells, I take it the military is not going to use them."  
  
"You are correct." Beast sighs, he rubs his eyes. "These installations are meant to create mutant hunters. These people are there to seek and destroy all mutants, it seems like they are still in the beginning stages, but I fear that they will be let loose soon." Beast turns to Ihvnnm. "You are a mutant hunter, you should leave now, and you can't be trusted!"  
  
"BEAST!" Xavier yells to silent him. "Ihvnnm is not hostile, he was forced to take the cells, if he wanted to eliminate us, he would of done so." Xavier looks at the installations. "We need a group to go examine these installations, Beast, I want you to get the X-Men ready, remember this might be one dangerous mission. Have Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Logan ready in my office in one hour."  
  
"Yes Professor." Beast leaves, leaving Ihvnnm and Xavier alone.  
  
"I can't believe I have these powers to destroy you all." Ihvnnm looks down at the ground. "I promise I will protect all mutants, I don't want to end anymore lives, something keeps coming out, saying not to kill anymore. maybe it was because of my life." Ihvnnm grips his fist tightly.  
  
"You maybe right." Xavier moves around the desk to face Ihvnnm. "In your past, you were a Navy SEAL. I have a feeling you made a full hearted promise never to kill again and there is still something in you, trying to keep that promise." Xavier lets out a large breath. "I will be honest with you, I am terrified of you, most likely all of the other X-men are as well."  
  
"Yet you promote unity of humans and mutants alike?"  
  
"That is why you are still here, I may fear you, but I do understand that you are not a threat to us." Xavier places a hand on Ihvnnm's shoulder. "We are here to help you."  
  
"I. I guess so, well, what are your plans?" Ihvnnm looks back at the map.  
  
"I am going to send the best of my stealth mutants to go and explore each of the five installations. I need to find out which installations will give us the most threat and which ones are harmless, we mustn't attack them all, they are being paid by the government so if we strike the wrong installation, we might lose our new bonds with the government." Xavier's eyes are cold, he wishes that this came at a different time; this is a really tricky situation that will need the best of each of his students.  
  
*  
  
"We're here Professor." Cyclops stands at the door, fitting his glove on. Standing behind him to his sides are Jean and Wolverine, behind them is Kurt and Kitty, and the smoke around Kurt is still dissipating.  
  
"Very good, please come in," Xavier waves them in; they all look down at the desk. "I need you five to infiltrate these five installations. Here are papers to each of the installations of which one you will each take. I have to warn you that each of these installations are very dangerous and you need to be on top alert."  
  
"Why are you doing this if it is so dangerous?" Cyclops looks at each of the installation papers, trying to decide who should go to whom.  
  
"Because this company are creating mutant hunters, they are not as powerful as Ihvnnm, but they are very deadly, they are trained to use their abilities to the max. I do not know much about them, but please be careful. I also picked you five because I know each of you can do it.  
  
"Scott, for your training and leadership skills, Jean, for your great mental powers, Logan, for your amazing fighting skills and senses, Kurt for your teleporting skills and agility, Kitty, for your phasing ability. Now, prepare the X-Jet and make sure you're not spotted, I want you all to be back with reports as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Professor." Cyclops says, they turn around and run out the door to the X-Jet, ready to research what each of these installations do.  
  
They fly off heading to Texas/New Mexico. "Wolverine, you will take the training installation, and please don't go over board. Kurt, you will take the cell testing installation, just look for anything you can find. Kitty, you will handle the installation where they insert the cells into their subjects. Jean, you will be handling the main office building. I shall be handling the installation where they hold their subjects. Everyone understand?" Cyclops looks around at the X-Men.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone says except Wolverine who is flying and paying full attention to that. They fly over the country, moving much faster than Ihvnnm's travel across the country. They reach the border of Texas.  
  
"Ok, Nightcrawler, good luck." Scott says. Nightcrawler gives him a thumbs up and teleports outside the X-Jet, he is outside and he then teleports to the ground. They reach the next spot. "Ok Kitty, good luck!" Kitty phases though the plane and plummets to the ground. "Jean, good luck" Scott hugs her just before she jumps out of the side, using her power to bring her to the ground.  
  
"Scott, get your pack on," Wolverine growls. "We have a minute before it's your turn." Scott nods, strapping himself up. "Scott, I will be around to pick you up in two hours, be ready or I am coming in to get you."  
  
"Right." Scott says, strapping in his parachute. After a second to double check, he jumps out the side, he rushes to the ground before pulling the string and landing safely just outside the perimeter.  
  
Wolverine lands a mile away from the training ground. He secures the X-Jet before he starts his run to the training ground of the mutant hunters. His claws are fully extended shinning in the mid desert sun, his snarl would scare any normal person away.  
  
**I am ending it here; the next five chapters will be devoted to the exploration of the installations. I hope everyone has been enjoying this so far, please put in your review how you should watch him or her do their mission. I might put your vote in consideration, if I already finished with the mission, please put your idea down anyway, and make me happy. 


	8. The First Installation

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The First Installation  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Well, this is going to be the first installation, let's see how it goes, I wish I could of got some input on how the order should go, however I got no input back. I really wish more people would read this, I want to find out what kind of style this is, I really don't know myself. Yes I am weird! I need a life; I am producing these chapters at an all time high.  
  
Nightcrawler appears on the ground; he is on his hands and knees, looking around. He is wearing a backpack full of supplies; around his neck is a silent camera. Nightcrawler teleports though the fence, he starts jumping, he reaches the wall, he jumps up to the ceiling where a vent duct, just large enough for him to fit though is waiting for him. Nightcrawler pulls out a mini-torch, he starts burning the screen off.  
  
Nightcrawler places back in his pack and starts down the air vent, he starts traveling in all directions. "Awe man! It's so filthy, it will take weeks to clean the filth out!" Nightcrawler tries wiping the filth out of his fur. He stops at a screen; he then looks though the slits. There are numerous people walking around, they are wearing the bare minimal for handling bio-hazard materials. Nightcrawler takes two pictures, one of the large walls full of samples and another of the door.  
  
Nightcrawler continues his journey, going further down, every opening, he sees the same, the minimal wear for bio-hazard wear in a clean room, if they only knew how filthy the ducts are, but the lower he goes, the cleaner the ducts get. "What is here? It seems like this is all normal and safe stuff, nothing to worry 'bout."  
  
Nightcrawler crawls into a wall, he bangs his head into it. "Ow, what the?" Nightcrawler starts rubbing his head, he looks up, and in front of him is an electronic door that is a filter. "Hmmm." Nightcrawler studies the door  
  
The door seems to slide back and forth, an emergency route it seems, and the bars are made of a stronger material that wont melt from the mini- torch. There is a micro screen between the bars so it is impossible to tell what is on the other side. Nightcrawler crosses his legs and starts searching the pack for a digital lock disscrambler.  
  
Nightcrawler pulls out a small box with thirteen buttons on it. There is a wire that trails off the box; at the end is a type of magnetic clip. "Let's see, how did he do this?" Nightcrawler starts scratching his head, trying to remember how Forge taught him how to use this.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Nightcrawler places the magnetic part over the digital pad. He pushes four on the box and execute. On the digital pad, numbers starts randomly changing, soon each number finally stops. "Four, five, seven, eight. I need to remember that for later." The door opens up, the air pressure equalizes from one vent to the other. On the other side, the vent is clean. There is no dirt, dust of filth, everything is shinny and clean. Nightcrawler moves into the other side, he shuts the door and continues his little journey. Nightcrawler can hear fans humming, keeping the air negative to prevent anything from escaping.  
  
"I must below the ground level, realizing that he has gone down at least five flights since he started this travel and the building is only four feet. Nightcrawler stops at one of the vent screens, he peers though it, the room is empty of humans but full of screeching, yelling, whooping, clucking and other sounds of animals.  
  
Nightcrawler teleports to the other side, he looks around at all the animals. The door made of solid metal. "This must be some kind of testing storage for animals." Nightcrawler takes three pictures of the room; he is about to take a fourth then the sound of the locks of the door become undone.  
  
Nightcrawler teleports back into the vent, just in time, however his smoke did not fully clear, but the people in complete biohazard suits, strange ones, nothing like the traditional ones. They are wearing metal helmets connected to tanks on their backs. There is a tough plastic rubber mix that covers the rest of their body. Their hands have thin metal covers to make it easier to handle things. They seem to see though silver like material covering their face.  
  
Nightcrawler takes a picture of them before he continues his journey, to keep himself silent, he teleports himself from point to point. Nightcrawler does not realize that the smoke he is producing is starting to set off detectors.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Bill! Look at this, some kind of sulfur gas is starting to register on the receptors." A man in a security suit, sitting at the entrance of the Alpha and Beta S cells research lab. Bill, a similar looking man looks at the meters.  
  
"Yeah, that's strange, if it rises about ten percent set off the alarms, remember, we did forget to clean and recalibrate the sensors last week, it might just because of that." He leans back in his chair, checking out the video screens; somehow he missed Nightcrawler. There are no video cameras on the inside; they don't want to risk loosing video footage to a competing company.  
  
"I guess your right." The other man taps on the meter gauge, still curious that is the only thing registering since the sensors weren't cleaned this week.  
  
*  
  
Nightcrawler continues his journey, he stops at another vent screen, this one has people working, and they are carrying trays of samples. There are ten cages, each one with a rat in each one. The worker takes a needle, extracting some liquid from a sample. The person injects the liquid into one of the rats. For a few seconds nothing happens, and then the rat starts rapidly twitching before it stops, staying completely motionless  
  
The person turns around and starts writing down information on a pad. Nightcrawler takes a few pictures of the pad, he himself cannot read it from this distance, but they will decipher it. Nightcrawler starts crawling to other sections, most of the labs are empty, like if there is no longer any need for most of them anymore.  
  
Nightcrawler stops at one of the vent screens, leading to a hallway. Nightcrawler teleports to the outside, he looks down the halls, only the minimal light is being used, every fourth light. Nightcrawler starts walking down the halls, each door blank, little slots to give information for the room.  
  
He takes pictures every few feet. "Man! This is uber creepy." He continues to walk down the hall, he stops at a door, and there is a sign on it.  
  
"Mega cell research, authorized personnel only. Nightcrawler teleports into the vents, he starts walking around, he finds himself looking into the room. The room has five scientists, the most he has seen.  
  
Two are typing on computers, diagrams of the S cells are on the screen, but keep changing, if the people are trying to find a way to even mutate it even more. There are three cages, in one of the cells, a rat, ten times normal is trying to break out of. The cage seems to be made out of adamantium, but the rat is nearly bending the bars, trying to break out.  
  
In another cage, a rat is just a little larger than a normal rat, but much smaller than the first rat, this one is moving all over the cage, trying to find a way out. In the last cage, a normal rat, just sitting there. It shows no signs that it cares where it is.  
  
"What is this?!!?" Nightcrawler thinks to himself. He starts taking numerous pictures, making sure to get each of the rats. One of the people walks into another room; Nightcrawler follows though the ducts.  
  
In the other room, there are boards everywhere. They show diagrams of normal cells, R cells, S cells and now is what they call Mega cells. They show pictures a person. In the first pictures he is missing limbs and has injuries all over his body. The next set of pictures show him fully healed. The next set has him a little larger than before, his muscle mass increased greatly. However there are no pictures yet in the last group.  
  
The scientist continues into the next room, after Nightcrawler finishes taking pictures of everything in this room, he continues his crawl. Nightcrawler's eyes open up wide, his mouth drops. A person is in a container, the same person from the pictures, it seems like they are containing the research. "Allmächtiger Gott!" Nightcrawler says silently as he crosses himself before he covers his mouth with his hands.  
  
Nightcrawler takes numerous pictures before the can feel his watch vibrating, telling him he must start to leave. Nightcrawler starts teleporting in great distances, even teleporting though the door. Nightcrawler estimates ten flights up and teleports, Nightcrawler is twenty feet in the air, he looks out in the distance, and the X-Jet is already flying by.  
  
Nightcrawler teleports above the Jet and then inside, Nightcrawler gasps, as he looks at the rest of the X-men. With the way they look, he can't complain at all about his filthy fur. "Uhhh. I got pictures." Nightcrawler holds up the camera that is strapped around his neck.  
  
**Well, one chapter down, four more to go, what is this new Mega cell? Is that what Ihvnnm was injected with of is that still so early in the testing stage that only rats and that man been the subject? Well, please read and then review; telling me what you think, I don't know if I will continue for the night, I might though. 


	9. The Second Installation

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Second Installation  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Oh I love my fans. It is one empty room here! *Taps on microphone* One two, check, check, HELLO!!!! Oh, at least there is one person, maybe you can put in an A/N and say that this is a good story, you had a story up for not even two days and you have four reviews from four different people, I would love to have that kind of advertisement.  
  
Kitty fazes herself into the building, making her atoms thicker, slowing her down to a stop, she looks around the room she is in. "Out of all the rooms I could have fallen in, it's a broom closet." Kitty blows the bangs out of her face. She looks down; her foot is soaking in a mop bucket. "Awe sick!" She pulls her foot out and crashes into the wall; brooms and mops fall on top of her.  
  
"How did I get picked for this assignment?" She picks herself up and passes though the door, looking up and down the hall. Everything is pretty much silent, other than the humming sound of machinery and fans, there doesn't seem to be much activity. Kitty starts tiptoeing down the hall, taking pictures with her camera.  
  
She can hear the sound of people coming down the hall, Kitty looks side to side for an escape, and she jumps though a door. She is in a room where a man is unconscious in a vat of liquid, a tube running down his throat must be supplying him oxygen. She takes a few pictures before peaking out the door; there are two people in the same suits Kurt saw.  
  
She quietly follows them, going though a wall every time they turn around. Every room Kitty enters is similar; there is a person in a vat of liquid with a tube going down their throat. Each room is numbered; the numbers are on a card that can slide in and out. The numbers are in the thousands, and counting as she follows the two even further down the hall.  
  
"How far does this go?" She thinks to herself as she struggles to keep up, the hall seems to spin around in circles downward, a slant just enough to fit the maximum amount of rooms. Finally the two people in full biohazard suits reach the room they were walking to. Inside is the same as the rest, a man floating in a vat of liquid with a tube going down its throat.  
  
One of them opens a cabinet, they remove a canister that is two feet long, glass in the center and three inches of metal at the end of each side, inside is a red fluid, Kitty slides into a hiding spot, just out of view, but she can still see. One places the canister in an open part of a tube that is on the side of the vat, the other is typing on a computer, and the image of the person appears on the screen. "Ready, inject S cells." The one on the computer says.  
  
"Injecting S cells." The canister slides down the tube, the sound of high-pressurized air comes from the tube. An arm moves to the stomach of the person, "Injection in three.two.one. injecting." The large needle slides into the stomach of the person; Kitty can only wonder how it feels to have the liquid, or what they call S cells injected into your body with such a large needle.  
  
The need extracts itself, nothing flows into the liquid from the hole in the body, it seems like the liquid paralyzes everything from moving, even blood. The needle slides back all the way and the sound of pressurized air is heard from the tube again and the person pushes the tube away from the vat.  
  
"Body is normal, no problems. Life signs are stable, it seems like we got a good one here." The person at the computer says, all of their voices sound like electronic machines because of their helmets. "Everything is increasing already, it looks like he will be a good one. Well, lets go, want to get a burger from the mess hall? I am starving!" The person rubs his stomach.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." They walk out the door, leaving the machine on to keep the stats of the subject online. Kitty studies the screen, there are meters showing the increasement of the subject's body and mind.  
  
"Whoa!" Kitty leaves and starts to explore each room, trying to find an empty one. She finally finds one, she starts the computer up, the screen blinks a few seconds as the computer boots up.  
  
There is nothing but on the screen but. "Attach human." Kitty starts typing, trying to override it. After ten minutes, she finally breaks though without the human subject. She starts looking at all the files, there are tens of thousands of files on the subjects, and it is just unfortunate that nearly half die. In the beginning roughly seventy five percent were lost, it seems like now only twenty five percent are lost.  
  
*  
  
"Hey look! Someone is accessing an internal computer, which room is that?" A geeky kid is typing on a computer. He looks over at girl next to him; they are both in long white research lab coats.  
  
"Hmmm. it seems to be room." The girl looks at all the numbers. "Room 5345. I'll get a guard to check it out." She reaches over and picks up the phone; she pushes the number four. "There is a problem in room 5345, can you please send someone there to go check it out, thank you." She hangs the phone and opens the screen to the one the computer is accessed to.  
  
"At least there is finally some kind of excitement." He says looking at her, it's been so boring here." He types in the last few keys and starts looking at what is being accessed. "I'll be damned!" He looks over at her. "We got ourselves an inexperienced hacker. Watch this!" He starts typing in more keys; the display of the access point goes blank. "Access denied!" He starts laughing, closing the screen.  
  
*  
  
The screen goes blank. "What the." She starts pounding on the keys, trying to access. She turns around; the sounds of footsteps come to the door, a combination of buttons. Kitty runs into another room, just that moment a security guard enters, he looks around, seeing nothing in this empty room. He explores, but finds no evidence of entry or exit; the screen to the computer is even blank.  
  
The guard pulls his walkie-talkie, lifts it to his mouth, "It's empty here, I guess there was just some kind of glitch in the computer." He shuts the door, it instantly locks up, he walks back to the security station.  
  
*  
  
Kitty is climbing up the building trying to get back to the roof. Her body is a mess, mainly from the closet experience. Her leg is still drenched and there are a few tears and bruises, but nothing bad. She finally reaches the roof, she is drenched in sweat from the climb up, she looks out in a distance, she can see the X-Jet coming right at her with a ladder, she grabs the ladder as is passes her.  
  
She climbs up the ladder where Jean, Logan and Scott are there. They all seem to be in rough shape, "Time to pick up the elf." Logan says, turning the X-Jet in the direction of the research lap. He growls in his throat.  
  
**So, what do you think? This is the last chapter for the night! I can't think anymore, I am just way too tired now. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, it stinks I keep getting viruses, but I can't seem to do a thing about them, I and doing nothing and still getting them, damn. Well, please review and tell others to check this story out, I hope it seems at least kind of original. 


	10. The Third Installation

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Third Installation  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I should read other peoples, but it seems like if I am not eating, sleeping, showering or working, I am writing. Well, I should start reading other peoples soon enough, just right now I want to finish some of my tasks, once I finish one of the three stories, I will start reading others.  
  
Jean lands on the ground. The office building looks like any other normal building. There are numerous windows, unlike the last two where there were none, just one main door, a loading door and two emergency doors. She is lucky that this is Saturday so the building should be relatively empty.  
  
Jean walks though the front door; she uses her mind of take pictures of the installation. The front office has a reception desk; to each side is a main passageway with security stations in front. She concentrates her powers, masking her identity; she quickly walks though the door. She looks down the long hallway; right beside her are rows of elevators.  
  
She walks to the elevator, pushing one of the buttons, the door slides open, she walks in, the elevator goes up four floors and it goes down three floors, she pushes the basement level. Once she reaches the basement, the doors open, revealing a vast cavern. There is a tunnel that leads both left and right.  
  
The ground of the tunnels have tracks, "A subway system… it must lead to the other installations to keep prying eyes out." She re-enters the elevator, revealing two floors of parking garages. "Well, it seems like so far it has been a waste of time to come here." She goes to the first floor; there is a long hallway with numerous offices. None of the rooms are alarmed; there are no cameras at all.  
  
"Why are there no cameras?" She takes a picture of each room, each room mainly consist of normal conference rooms and a few cubicles. She is on the top floor, there, numerous files and computers. She starts removing numerous files, especially ones that are on R and S cells. She stumbles on a file on Mega cells.  
  
Her eyes open up wide, she starts flipping though the pages, taking numerous photos. "This must be the short versions, these other files must contain more, much more on all of this." She slides another draw, more folders on individual cells, it seems like each cabinet contains different information on the cells.  
  
"Alpha cells." She looks at a cabinet, a small note with Alpha cells on it. She opens the draw, numerous folders on different information on the cells.  
  
"Alpha cells, they seem to be the start of everything. Derived from stem cells, infected with a virus… what kind of virus?" She starts flipping though more pages, she can't find anything on the virus. She starts looking at as many folders as possible.  
  
She stumbles over a locked metal box, "Ouch! Hey… what is this?" She levitates the box to her hand. She uses her power to unlock the box; inside are small files with Xvira Virus printed on it.  
  
She starts looking though the file, she is trying to keep her cool. She starts taking numerous pictures of every image and info on each page. Even though it is a small file, there is a lot of information on it. She continues to read as much as she can.  
  
"The Xvira…" Jean whispers, she finishes looking though all of the papers, she locks the box back up and places it back. She continues her search, looking for as much information. She starts for the elevator, she looks down at the data on the camera, there are only four pictures left.  
  
The door opens up, there are four guards standing there, the ones in front are holding full body shields with sticks while the two in back have automatic weapons. She stumbles backwards; her eyes are open wide, "No!"  
  
"Freeze or we'll fire!" The guard says from behind, the ones with shields run into the room, blocking her from the left and right, the two with guns kneel down at the entrance of the elevator.  
  
Jean pushes the ones with guns out of the way, however the ones with shields start attacking her with their clubs, one of the strikes her, she falls forward, she stops herself from hitting the ground she pushes the ones with shields away, she speeds to the door, shutting it just before one of the guys with a gun reaches her.  
  
She leans against the wall, she is rubbing the back of her head. She brings her hand in front of her head, "At least there is no blood." The elevator stops at the second floor, the main lights go out and the emergency lights flicker on. She can hear sirens blaring on the outside of the door.  
  
Two blades thrust though the slit of the door, forcefully pushing them apart, revealing numerous guards armed with guns. Jean forms a protective barrier around her as the bullets starts striking the shield. Though the fire she can hear a woman yell.  
  
"She is a mutant! Call in the M.H.es!" She yells. "Keep firing on her, keep her from escaping, we will capture her soon enough!" Jean enlarges the barrier, it burst though the elevator, it pushes the people shooting at her away, she flies into the hall, keeping the barrier on her, and she flies as fast as she can to the window. She burst though the wall, but her barrier fails her and numerous pieces of glass, wood and concrete strikes her, ruining her suit. She starts flying up, she can see the X-Jet coming, she pushes herself harder to reach the jet, she grabs to the entrance, and she enters the jet.  
  
"You have no idea what I have just been though!" She wipes pieces of wall material out of her hair, she looks up at Scott who is just standing there in a badly torn suit with bruises and cuts. She does not notice Wolverine who is still healing his wounds. "Oh Scott! What happened?!?!" She walks up to her, giving her a hug.  
  
"It is a long story, but if you really want to hear it, I will tell you in just a moment." Scott turns around, looking at Wolverine. "Make sure you pick up Kitty next, I have a feeling she might be having some trouble, at least Kurt can teleport out of danger."  
  
"Right." Wolverine moves in the direction of where Kitty is exploring.  
  
"Well, as it goes, I started by parachuting down to the just inside the barrier, I did not realize that it was four miles in. It also seems like they were still searching for Ihvnnm…" Scott continues his story, sitting back in a chair, looking at the ceiling; Jean is sitting next to him listening to every word about the installation.  
  
"Kitty is climbing up the ladder, will someone please open the door to let her in." Wolverine growls, he turns the X-Jet in one more direction, to pick up Kurt. "Time for Kurt and our reports, I hope everyone filled their cameras, this is one interesting place, you have no idea how dangerous this place really is." Wolverine continues to growl.  
  
**I hope everyone likes this story, I will start reading other people's story soon, I will probably finish this story by the end of next week with the rate Chaos Boredom is reviewing this, I am happy though, I really appreciate the fact someone is reading this. I will be reading more of your stories soon enough, I will then start reading random people in the hopes of having people review my story. Please wish me luck and review this chapter! 


	11. The Fourth Installation

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Fourth Installation  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I should read other peoples, but it seems like if I am not eating, sleeping, showering or working, I am writing. Well, I should start reading other peoples soon enough, just right now I want to finish some of my tasks, once I finish one of the three stories, I will start reading others. Sorry it took so long to post the last one, fanfic was down.  
  
Scott pulls his parachute and he glides to the ground, some space between the fence and installation. He lands, letting the parachute fly away, going towards the fences. He peers down the long stretch of desert, the wind picks up some of the sand, and Cyclops looks around, his finger on his visor, ready to fire if needed.  
  
He starts running to the installation that rapidly grows, as he gets closer, even in the harsh sand storms, the building is clean. It is a very large building, seems like it can fit ten thousand people easily. He can see cameras looking back and forth, scanning for intruders.  
  
Cyclops stops in his tracks, a trail leading from behind him, he starts destroying each cameral, each one gone in a pop. He looks at the base, there is no one coming at him, Cyclops continues his run, now only twenty yards away. He reaches the base; the building standing at it's tallest at five floors high, it seems to be made in numerous blocks like structures together that span nearly a square mile.  
  
Cyclops runs along the wall, finally reaching a door, he enters inside, the corridor is silent and dark, the lights are just flickering. He seemed to arrive in a closed or uncompleted part of the building. The walls are bare, there isn't even any paint, Cyclops starts running down the hallway, there are pipes everywhere, and some shoot out steam some just lay uncompleted.  
  
Cyclops reaches a set of swinging doors. On the other side is well lit and painted in white. Three guys walk by in army suits, they are walking with high power laser guns on straps on their shoulders. They turn around the corner, Cyclops enters the hallways, he listens to any sounds, and only the sound is from the footsteps of the heavy military boots from the two guys.  
  
Cyclops opens the door closest to him, a room full of beds connected to the wall. In the center is another wall, made to place all personal items. The beds are made neatly and at the end of the room is a small bathroom. Cyclops leaves the room and continues down the hall. "Everyone must be at the training camp." Cyclops thinks to himself.  
  
He reaches the end of the hall, on the other side of another set of double swinging doors is a massive room, reaching three floors up, a large cafeteria/conference hall, on the floor above, there are more tables and seats. There are scattered groups of guys; there are also some people in white doctor suits sitting on the second floor.  
  
Cyclops looks at another door at this side, he opens it up, revealing a stairwell. Cyclops starts running up the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be a potential threat. He decides to miss the second floor, on the third floor, he finds more rooms. "This is a huge building!"  
  
Cyclops looks thought the whole building, finding nothing but more and more rooms. "This is a waste of time, he crosses a bridge to another building, this one seems to have numerous wires hanging out. He passes to door; he can hear a faint distress call.  
  
"Help… mutant… obsolete hunter type! Please send backup! Help, he is escaping, please reply. Send more units, return the tran. I repeat, please return the tran." The message continues but Cyclops is already starting to run off.  
  
"What is the tran?" Cyclops thinks "Must be a transportation device from one installation to another, duh." Cyclops runs past another bridge, this time, there is a door to this one. He opens the door; he looks down at the massive empty room without floors.  
  
Cyclops steps back, he looks at what is at the bottom, a massive pit of some kind of 'living' tissue. "This must be where the failed ones go, somehow they don't die, but continue to grow, but this goes beyond any sense of nature." Cyclops runs out of the building, holding his hand over his mouth to prevent anything from coming out.  
  
Lights and sirens start going off. "Intruder." A female voice from speakers starts to say in a monotone voice. Cyclops can hear numerous running soldiers coming towards him. Cyclops places his hand on his visor, ready to fire.  
  
The guys comes around the corner, they stop for a moment, looking at each other, no one saying a word, finally ones of them speaks up. "It's a mutant! Stop him!" The guys start firing at Cyclops.  
  
Cyclops starts firing his optic blasts, he starts knocking guys back, and they instantly get back up. Cyclops fires at the ceiling and walls, they come crashing down, creating a block. Cyclops shoots a hole in the floor below him. He jumps though the hole, he fires his beam at the ground to slow is decent.  
  
Cyclops hits the ground hard. He tears up his uniform a little. He looks up the guys start firing at him. One of them strikes him in the back; Cyclops goes flying in the ground, rolling on the ground. He pushes himself off the ground, as he lands back on his feet; he fires a few optic blasts at the guys. He runs to the fence, keeping his face towards the installation, he can see many of them running towards him, catching up very quickly.  
  
Cyclops fires at the ground, that starts sending massive amounts of stone, sand and dirt into the air, slowing them down. Cyclops fires a few blasts into the air, hoping to catch Logan's eye. Cyclops continues running to the boarder, he turns around and this time fires at his pursuers.  
  
They all go flying back, however more take their place, those on the ground are already getting up. "These guys are unstoppable!" Cyclops grounds himself, he starts firing his beam at full blast, they start going in all directions, some start to get up slowly, some stay on the ground are moaning.  
  
Cyclops keeps firing into the larger crowd. "I guess either Logan escaped or captured, or worse by now…"  
  
"Scott, I am coming, sit tight." A small speaker on Scott says.  
  
"Logan, hurry up, I can't hold these guys off much more, and they are nearly on top of me."  
  
"I see ya." There is a moment of pause. "Hold out your arm, I am sending the ladder to get you."  
  
"Right, hurry!" Scott holds up his hand, his other is still controlling the blast firing at them. Scott can feel his head getting light and dizzy. A rope touches his hand, Scott grips the rope, feeling it pulling him away and up. Slowly Scott makes his way up the ladder, he is struggling, and his head is now hurting him.  
  
Scott finally makes it in the X-Jet, luckily none of the blasts hit him, and there were just too many close ones though. Scott stumbles into a chair. "You had no idea how tough it was trying to escape from there!"  
  
"At least you didn't run into the majority at their training camp!" Wolverine turns around; his face and body are torn up and run. He is no longer wearing anything on top and his bottoms are barely anything left there too. "I didn't have that much time to do anything. The X-Jet is severely damaged, we need to get the others quick and get out of here."  
  
"Agreed, lets go pick up Jean next." Scott relaxes for a moment before going over to open the door to let her in. She gets to the entrance; Scott takes a few steps back.  
  
"You have no idea what I have just been though!" She wipes pieces of wall material out of her hair, she looks up at Scott who is just standing there in a badly torn suit with bruises and cuts. She does not notice Wolverine who is still healing his wounds. "Oh Scott! What happened?!?!" She walks up to her, giving her a hug.  
  
"It is a long story, but if you really want to hear it, I will tell you in just a moment." Scott turns around, looking at Wolverine. "Make sure you pick up Kitty next, I have a feeling she might be having some trouble, at least Kurt can teleport out of danger."  
  
**Well, another chapter done. I have decided to make this longer than expected, but I am going to break it up in so many parts it is going to be crazy. Here is my idea: C.1.1 is this, C.1.2 is next, and C.1.3 will finish up part of this. Then C.2.1 will start with a new story, still with Ihvnnm though. It will continue from C.2.2 to C.2.3 ending that type of story. Then finally there will be C.3.1 to C.3.3, however I have no clue what will happen, but that will defiantly be the last of it. Each one will have 15 chapters, well, that is enough for now, thank you. Please review and read the next chapter. 


	12. The Fifth Installation

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Fifth Installation  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I am so close to finishing this section, I wonder if I should take a small break to read other people stories before I continue… Well, I hope people continue to enjoy my story, I just wish I could more input on how this story is folding out. I want to know how good my writing is so please inform me. Time for me to start writing, please sit still and enjoy.  
  
Wolverine lands the X-Jet nearly a mile away from the installation. He steps out of the X-Jet, he looks around, smelling if anyone is coming, however because of the dry harsh air, it makes it difficult. "I only have so much time." Wolverine says under his breath.  
  
When Wolverine exits the X-Jet: Scott is just entering the installation. Jean just discovered the attic. Kitty is in her hiding spot. Kurt discovers the electronic vent door. Wolverine starts running to the massive installation, not realizing the big mistake it is to go there. Only sound however is the sound of his boots crunching along the sand, not realizing that there is nearly five thousand Mutant Hunters training just on the other side of the building.  
  
Each mutant ready to kill, learning the powers of each mutant and best way to dispose of them. One of the biggest mutants they are training for is Wolverine, the obsolete mutant hunter version. Wolverine reaches the outside of the building, this one is just as tall as the one Scott is at, however it is length is much shorter only a quarter of a mile square, enough to fit ten thousand Mutant Hunter training.  
  
Wolverine starts to climb up the side of the wall. He continues till he reaches the ceiling. He swings his claws, tearing up a hole, he peers down inside the building, it is a small empty room, luckily he didn't cut up the ceiling only ten feet closer to the center or he may of interrupted a training practice.  
  
Wolverine jumps into the building, he can hear faint sounds of weapons being blasted. In unison, numerous people start shouting at the same time. Wolverine opens the door, he is now looking at a control room type of set up, down below, over a thousand people in military fatigues are moving as one, being trained to fight a certain type of mutant.  
  
There are two people in front of him; they are in white doctor uniforms. They are looking over the control board, silently, not speaking to each other. Wolverine strikes both of them over the head, knocking them out, he looks down, and they do not notice him at all.  
  
Wolverine embeds his claws into the machinery, it starts to spark and sputter before it blows up, and Wolverine runs to the door, he cuts down the door, escaping before the whole room is destroyed. Lights and sirens start going off, Wolverine runs down the hallways, meeting a flight of stairs down, at the bottom, Wolverine can hear and smell numerous people starting to climb the flights. From behind he can hear the same.  
  
Wolverine bends his arms and legs, his claws fully extended, his teeth so clenched they look like fangs. He turns around and runs back to the control room, he can hear the people running in both of the same directions, he jumps out of the destroyed glass, behind him he can hear the Mutant Hunters reaching the control room.  
  
They start firing; nearly all of the shots strike Wolverine. He hits the ground hard, most of his shirt is in smoldering ruins, they continue to fire down at him. Most start back down towards him. There are still about one hundred of them already down there.  
  
"It's Weapon X!" One of them cries. "The useless model!"  
  
"USELESS!!!" Wolverine yells. He can feel his blood boiling, he starts running, the groups close up on him, he starts jumping in all directions, his claws strikes numerous people. He continues to fight, many of them kick and punch him, he starts to sway back and forth, and one of his eyes is swollen shut.  
  
One of the people slices Wolverine's back with a knife. "Keep him alive, he will be an excellent test subject!" Someone calls out from behind in the control room.  
  
"I am not one to be used as tests, not anymore!" Wolverine grabs one of the people, he throws that person into a group of others, he starts running to the exit, and he slices the door down without stopping. From behind him he can tell they are following.  
  
At the moment Wolverine is cutting the door down: Scott is listening to the distress call from behind the door. Jean encounters the two sheilders and two guards with guns. Kitty gets blocked out of her hacking process. Kurt discovers the man in the large vat of liquid.  
  
He starts to get fired at again, he continues to run even though many of the shots strikes him on the back, he bites down on his teeth, trying to let the pain overtake him. One strikes the back of his leg, he falls to the sand, he looks back, there is about one hundred of them following, only about ten have weapons.  
  
He struggles back to his feet and he continues to run to the X-Jet. Soon they are on top of Wolverine. He starts cutting down more of the Mutant Hunters, he beats one of them with their own gun, he takes the gun and starts firing it at the Mutant Hunters, it makes them stumble and fall, but it does not stop them.  
  
Wolverine continues to fire, letting round after round go, after so many shots he finally starts to take them down, only a few are left standing, he takes the gun and throws it at the group. One of them grabs the gun and starts to fire it at Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine can see the X-Jet come into sight; he starts running as hard as he can. The pain in his back and legs worsen, it seems like these guns don't abide to mutant powers. The wounds are not really healing, if they are healing, it is taking a very long time.  
  
He reaches for the small remote strapped to his waist; luckily it did not get damaged in the attack. He presses the button and the door on the side comes down, Wolverine runs into the entrance, he slams his fist down on the close button. He rushes to the cockpit, he starts the engines up.  
  
On the outside he can hear firing on the side of the X-Jet. He starts moving, using full throttle to get out. He can feel the X-Jet wobble and jerk as he files up; the instability is from the weapons damaging the wings and engines. He finally no longer hears the sound of weapon fire on the X- Jet.  
  
Wolverine lets out a big breath of air. He is in really bad shape, his eye is swollen even worse than shut, and his back is full of laser burns as well as one of his legs. He is covered in cuts, bruises and numerous gashes. His muscles are even shaking after that very short encounter.  
  
"I really hope everyone is ok, I don't know what I would do to myself if I was late." Wolverine says in concern over everyone else other than himself. He pushes the X-Jet faster; he is just under the sound barrier. He looks in the distance; Cyclops's optic blasts show that he is alive.  
  
Wolverine smiles, a small trickle of blood flows from the corner of his mouth. He flips on the radio next to him. "Scott, I am coming, sit tight." He waits for a response, hoping nothing has happened to him.  
  
Over the radio he hears his voice. "Logan, hurry up, I can't hold these guys off much more, and they are nearly on top of me." Scott's transmission is fully of static, but Wolverine heard him.  
  
Wolverine gives a small growl before responding. He slows the X-Jet down since Scott is closing up. "I see ya." Wolverine puts the X-Jet in autopilot, he runs over to the door, he opens it up, pulling out the ladder, he lets it drop, and it is nearly dragging along the ground. He pushes his comm. button. "Hold out your arm, I am sending the ladder to get you."  
  
"Right, hurry!" Scott's voice is getting weaker; he can tell that he is defiantly not going to last much longer as he is. Wolverine gets back into the pilot seat, after knowing that Scott grabbed the ladder. He starts flying away, getting away from the risk Scott was in. Scott reaches the top; he shuts the door and stumbles into a chair. "You have no idea how tough it was trying to escape from there!"  
  
Wolverine tries to keep his comments to himself, but loses control to some point. "At least you didn't run into the majority at their training camp!" He looks at Scott, looking at the battle damage of him. "I didn't have that much time to do anything. The X-Jet is severely damaged, we need to get the others quick and get out of here." Wolverine turns around to pay attention to the flying.  
  
**Well, another chapter is done; I hope everyone is enjoying this one. I hope my only fan has a fun time at whatever your doing. Well, I am almost done, but I think I will enjoy this small break, I will get to break to finish editing my story to finally get it published, it does cost almost/roughly five hundred bucks, I hope everyone will buy a copy and maybe I will see my own category for fanfic. Well, it is still a dream, and it may come true. 


	13. The Other Event

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Other Event  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Well, I am getting very close to the end? What will everyone tell about their experiences? Is there something bad going to happen? Will Ihvnnm be stable enough for the news? Well, most likely I may never even say it in this chapter; I have two more to work with if I want. Well, please sit still and enjoy this new story.  
  
Ihvnnm is walking though the institute, he ends up stopping by a window, outside there are younger students playing using their powers. He is just watching in amazement of how they are using their powers so greatly. A giant hand comes down on his shoulder.  
  
Ihvnnm jumps in surprise, he turns around Beast is beside him, he is also looking out of the window as well. "Nothing is more joyful than the innocence of a child." Beast smiles, even though Ihvnnm hasn't know him for long, he can tell it is a fake smile and there is something seriously bothering him.  
  
"Beast?" Ihvnnm looks back at the window. He can hear Beast hum. "Do you fear me?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately, it is natural to fear what you don't know." Beast sighs rubbing his eyes. "I am not going to lash out on you like humans do to us. We are understanding and compassionate to others."  
  
"Right." Ihvnnm looks down, no longer at the children playing. "I wish I knew what and who I am." Ihvnnm walks away from the window-leaving Beast there. Beast just watches him walk away; Beast's smile disappears into a frown.  
  
"We all have inner demons, its just how you understand and cope with them that makes you wonderful." Beast walks in the other direction, back to his room to listen to classical music while he recites Hamlet.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm walks into the weight room, he steps up to a bench press, he sets it up to have two hundred pounds. He gets up and starts to lift it without his enhancement. After fifteen reps he doubles the weight, however he can't lift it without enhancing. Ihvnnm barely becomes more powerful, after ten reps he stops lifting. "I need a drink." Ihvnnm walks out of the weight room, he didn't know that Spyke was watching him from afar while he was working on the kick bag, however he stopped the instant Ihvnnm walked in.  
  
"Who the hell is that guy? Just walking into the weight room and start working out." Spyke follows him, Ihvnnm stops in the kitchen. Ihvnnm searches in the fridge for a water bottle. Spyke leans against the doorway, waiting for Ihvnnm to look up.  
  
"I know you're over there." Ihvnnm says, finally finding the water. "I heard and smelt you a while back, my senses are still enhanced." Ihvnnm looks up at him. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I am just trying to figure out why you give me the creeps." Ihvnnm looks up, staring at Spyke.  
  
"Evan!" Storm appears behind him. "Leave Ihvnnm alone!" Spyke looks at his aunt for a moment  
  
"Yeah. Yeah Auntie O," Spyke runs off, leaving Storm and Ihvnnm alone.  
  
"Thank, I don't enjoy being gawked at like some lion in a cage." Ihvnnm sits down at the table, drinking the bottle of water slowly.  
  
"It takes awhile to fit anywhere, we do have open arms, its just tough when you seem to be more powerful than anyone else." Storm slides into a chair next to Ihvnnm. "You seem to be a gentle person with a heart of gold, it's just that, I don't know." Storm casts her eyes away from Ihvnnm.  
  
"I am getting sick of this!" Ihvnnm slams his fist on the table, not realizing that he enhanced himself, broke right though it. Storm and Ihvnnm just stay in a moment of silence. Ihvnnm stands up, pushing the chair away, he walks out the door. "I am out of here!" Ihvnnm runs right into Rogue, knocking her down.  
  
"Hey watch it!" She hits the ground; she looks up, realizing it is Ihvnnm. "Oh, it's you." She picks herself up, "What's your name?"  
  
"Ihvnnm."  
  
"Right, right. I have a feeling that you feel that you don't fit in; I feel the same way. It took me awhile to learn how great these people are, I have a power that everyone fears."  
  
Intrigued. "Yeah, what is it, wait, don't tell me, show me." Ihvnnm smirks, interesting what would make it tough for her to fit in other than her gothic ways compared to everyone else around.  
  
"You don't want me to show you."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Ok." She slips of her glove, she moves her fingers to the side of Ihvnnm's face. "You might not like it." She touches his cheek, instantly everything goes into her, Ihvnnm faints, falling to the ground hard, Rogue feels this tremendous power going though her body.  
  
Rogue starts to become massive, somehow her body isn't compacting the muscle like Ihvnnm can. She continues to get bigger; her clothing starts ripping off her. In her mind a blinding flashes fill up her mind. Everything is going so fast and in her mind it is painful.  
  
Rogue falls to the ground to the ground, her body still getting larger. Her muscles are bulging; she is even larger than Beast. Rogue stands up, her body finally stops growing, she can't see. She slams her fist into the wall, it crumbles like dust, she starts running down the hallway, destroying everything, and she starts roaring and yelling.  
  
She runs into Beast. "Rogue, what is.ugg!" Rogue strikes Beast hard in the chest, sending him though a wall, she continues to rush down the hallway, tearing up everything. She starts to breath hard, she starts to slow down to a stop. She standing still, breathing hard, barely any clothing left on her. She faints, hitting the ground hard, still in her massive body frame.  
  
*  
  
Ihvnnm wakes up in an examining room, his head is killing him and his body feels like we was at max enhancement for over a day. He looks over to his side, Rogue is lying there unconscious, her body is starting to shrink back to normal, but her muscles are still very visible, even under the sheet.  
  
Ihvnnm looks over to his side, Xavier is sitting at his side. "That was a really foolish thing to do, you must not let Rogue touch you, especially after what happen. Beast has a few broken ribs and the hallway has significant damages."  
  
Ihvnnm slides out of the bed, his body is still drained, but he doesn't care. "That's it!" I am out of here. Ihvnnm starts walking out of the infirmary, it seems like the other X-men are not yet back, but he no longer cares, he needs some time to think.  
  
"Brian! Wait!" Xavier starts moving towards him.  
  
"I am not Brian, not anymore. I am not stopping, I need to leave, and I will be back later when I have gained more skill with the power I have." Ihvnnm finds his way into the garage; there are numerous vehicles sitting there, ready to be driven.  
  
Ihvnnm jumps into Scott's car. Xavier just watches him, not saying a word. Ihvnnm somehow starts it and drives off, crashing though the doors. "Scott is not going to like that when he comes back." Xavier says, turning around, irritated about how Ihvnnm barges in, has X-men sent in harm and leaves before they come back.  
  
*  
  
"I am going to the woods, I need some time alone, too much too soon." Ihvnnm turns sharply, screeching the tires sharply. He approaches the army barricade, he hits top speed and runs right past them, they run away, remembering the last time he had a confrontation with them. As Ihvnnm drives at top speeds, high above the Black Bird X-Jet flies right over him.  
  
**Well, only a few more chapters left, what will happen? I hope everyone is enjoying this a lot, I promise to read a bunch of people's stories right after Mutant Hunter C.1.1 is finished, after reading five people stories, Mutant Hunter C.1.2 will start. Well, please review and go to the next chapter, even if there is already another chapter, please review. 


	14. The Return of the Finest

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Return of the Finest  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Yea, my loyal and only fan is back. It won't take long for the next of the series to come out, I have it planned very well, I even came up the idea of how the last 3 are going to bed. Beside the ENTIRE Magic Fire series, this will be the longest running chapter series ever! I wish more people read my story, I read a bunch of people's stories, if you people are reading, please review most of the chapters to make me happy, even if they are negative.  
  
The X-Jet wobbles as it enters the hanger. The wings scrape against the sides, Wolverine is trying his hardest not to crash, one of the landing wheels snap off, the nose strikes the ground. The collision starts to spark, tearing the paint right off. The X-Jet turns slightly sideways before finally stopping, smoke still flowing out.  
  
Professor X is sitting in his wheelchair looking up at them. He doesn't have that loving smile most of them enjoy so much, this time he is totally serious. Everyone is piling out of the X-Jet; Kurt is in the best shape, other than being covered in dust. Kitty is stained in cleaning chemicals. Jean is covered in pieces of wall. Scott is torn up; he is in pretty bad shape. Wolverine, other than the lack of a uniform has no injuries, but that is expected because of his super healing.  
  
"Professor! Kitty goes running past him. "I am not ready to do that sort of thing for awhile." She runs though the wall to her room to freshen up.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Kurt teleports himself to the kitchen so he can make himself a snack.  
  
"Jean, Logan, go freshen up, meet me in my office in half an hour, please inform Kitty and Kurt." Xavier says to them as they stand in front of him, thinking about telling him there.  
  
"Do you have something to tell me?" Scott says, noticing that he wasn't told to go freshen up.  
  
"Yes Scott. I have some bad news for you, well two things." Xavier starts moving to the door, waving at Scott to follow. "One, Ihvnnm left here in a rush, he needed some time alone, and I know he will be back."  
  
"Well, if he will be back soon, there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"That's not the really bad thing. He took your car."  
  
Scott stops, his face goes completely white. "Wh. Wha. What!?!?" Scott runs up to Xavier. "Are you telling me that my car is gone?" Even though no one can see it, Scott's eyes are twitching like mad, his fists clenched tightly. Scott spins to his side and punches the wall as hard as he can. He finally finished repairing and detailing it.  
  
"Scott! Please! Don't worry about it, Ihvnnm is a fast learner, he will take good care of your car, but now, please go re-freshen up and please don't tell anyone Ihvnnm gone, I don't want everyone to feel that they did this in vain." Xavier continues down the hall, leaving Scott alone in now what seems to be a very dark hallway.  
  
"My car." The darkness covers over him.  
  
*  
  
"Welcome, now I want to know everything that went on. Logan, will you be first."  
  
"Sure." Logan is now in his cowboy outfit. "Well, these guys seem to be training on handle most mutants. They even knew me rather well, and I have to say, it was kind of creepy. They are highly trained and seem extremely motivated, none of them seem to care if they died or not. It looked like they were having fun when I fought them." Logan is leaning against the hall, only one eye on Xavier.  
  
"Hm. Sounds like that might not be the smartest installation to take a deeper examination with." Xavier looks over at Kitty, she is sitting in a normal wooden chair next to his desk. "Kitty?"  
  
"Well, it seems like whatever this cell thing is, they inject them into the bodies, and leave them to incubate. The success rate or survival is improving, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing, but it's amazing the determination of them to even risk dying just to join these mutant hunters." Kitty presses her thighs together, her hair over her face.  
  
"They are a very determined bunch it seems. How about you Scott?" Scott is leaning on the other side of the door of Logan.  
  
"Well, the installation was nearly empty, much of it still seems to be in construction. It would be easily penetrated during the day, however there is this section we really need to avoid, it contains this mass of rejected subjects. It could barely keep it in, the smell alone." Scott shivers, trying to forget the disgusting mass.  
  
"Well, it seems like the living quarters would be easiest to pass though. But I need more information." Xavier turns to Kurt. "Kurt, will you please get off the wall." Xavier shakes his head back and forth; Kurt is hanging off a painting.  
  
"Not much. There are a lot of floors, and it has a pretty high security. There is a lot of testing; top floors don't seem to do much. There is something really bad; they are creating an even more advance being than the 'normal' ones. Be in our best interest to avoid it at all costs." Kurt drops the camera on the desk. "There are many pictures of formulas on it."  
  
"Thank you Kurt." Xavier takes the camera. "I will get this filmed developed today. Xavier turns to Jean. "I have a feeling you have a lot to say."  
  
"Well, yes." Jean shifts in her chair. "I discovered that all of the installations are connected by a subway type."  
  
"A Tran, I heard it over the communication room." Scott says as he continues to lean on the wall, his arms crossed, he can still feel the injuries on his body.  
  
Jean continues her report. "Most of the rooms are normal offices, however it seems like there are alarms set everywhere, but there is only cameras in the main lobby. The attic has a lot of information. It seems like Alpha cells were created first, from stem cells, those don't seem to do anything; but with a mutation, they created R cells, with those cells, it was meant to help people who where hurt or dying. With a certain cell mutation, they created S cells. S cells are what are used to create these mutant hunters.  
  
"I have even worse news, they are using the same mutation to create Mega cells. Mega cells make these people stronger, faster, smarter and extremely deadly. A person with Mega cells injected into their body would even give Ihvnnm a run for his money."  
  
"Do you know how these cells reach their mutation?" Xavier leans forward.  
  
"Yes, it was it's by a virus. This virus is called Xvira, and this virus is very dangerous. Xvira is meant to kill mutants. Created by a hate group towards mutants, it spreads rapidly and kills one hundred percent of all mutants, however it does not affect Homo sapiens at all. They have numerous types of virus. Xvira A creates Alpha, B creates R, C creates S and D creates Mega. It seems they need to constantly mutate the cell to bring it down to that level.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that the Mutant Hunters are going to be using Xvira against up when they get the chance. They don't like mutants at all, I hate when people are bigots. Why can't this world just get along." Jean drops her head because she is exhausted.  
  
"We should need to worry about it much, we will examine the photos and see if we can make an anti-viral." Xavier is calm, in the back of his mind, he is the most worried he has ever been. "We may need extra help."  
  
"Extra help? Please don't tell me you mean the brotherhood?" Scott pushes himself off the wall.  
  
"Yes Scott, that is exactly I mean." Everyone's face drops, they don't want to team up with them, however since things may be getting grim, they will need to get as much help as possible.  
  
"Xavier! Come quick!" Beast is hanging off the doorframe. "Now!" Beast starts running down the hall, everyone starts running, Xavier is going as fast as he can on his chair (I seriously liked his chair in the early 90's X-Men.).  
  
The group is in the main TV room, everyone just stops and gasps at the moment they see what is on TV, even Xavier drops his head, shaking it in disbelief.  
  
**I am evil! I end it here, what happened? What was it on the TV that got everyone so riled up? You will need to wait till the next chapter to find out. Please review!!! I want/need reviews, one more chapter for this section, what could happen? Will people like it? I doubt it, but you just need to sit tight and pay attention! 


	15. The Last Chapter Of C11

Mutant Hunter C.1.1  
  
The Last Chapter Of C.1.1  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I may start writing the next section of the story as soon as possible. I hope everyone who reading this is enjoying this, I am glad that I have finished so many chapters in so little time, writing a chapter after I get a review. I wonder if my biggest fan will follow this story to the end? Well, lets get on to the story and find out what happen in the last!  
  
Ihvnnm screeches to a stop, his breaths in the sweet air of the Upstate New York. The silence is very enjoyable to Ihvnnm; it is more enjoyable than having people afraid of him. As Ihvnnm walks deeper into the state forest, he can her the car ticking. On the path, he notices a small creek.  
  
Ihvnnm sits down on a rock in the middle of the creek, and he then starts to meditate. His body shrinks back to his form before getting injected with the still mysterious material to him. Since his injection, he was always slightly bigger because of the stress.  
  
"Ihvnnm! Come back to the institution now!" Ihvnnm turns around, he hears someone but he can't see anyone.  
  
"Who, where are you?" Ihvnnm spins around confused and lost.  
  
"It's Xavier, we have problems and we need your help"  
  
Ihvnnm starts running to the car. "What do you need help with."  
  
"It's."  
  
*  
  
Minutes earlier.  
  
*  
  
"Jean Grey is wanted for trespassing, attempted murder, theft, destruction of property and infiltrating of a private building." The newscaster says, reading a paper. "The building is the main office building of Chem. Corp. in New Mexico. Chem. Corp. is the largest producer of chemical agents for the United States government. Chem. Corp is offering one hundred thousand dollars. The United States has put a warrant out for Jean Grey, an 'X-Men' at the Xavier institute in Bayville New York." The newscaster flips a page. "We have Sally Ware down there with a victim of the event. Sally."  
  
"Yes Tom, I am here with the victim of the attack of Jean Gray." A blond hair woman is holding a microphone; beside her is the woman who told the guards to call the Mutant Hunters.  
  
"Yes, I am the captain of the guards in this installation. I have no idea how she broke in, but because of our vast amount of training, we avoided dying, even though many of my guards are severely hurt. This mutant is extremely dangerous and maximum force should be used to bring this mutant to justice."  
  
"You heard it, luckily everyone survived, but people not trained may get killed, they advise that normal people shouldn't take her on for she is too dangerous. Back to you Tom."  
  
"Thanks Sally, now in related news. Brian Lauda is still on the lamb, for killing the people barely days earlier. If you see him, please contact the authorities. There are theories that he may be residing in the Xavier institute as well. Now to Jack for the weather"  
  
Everyone turns around, no longer paying attention to the TV. "Why am I the only one who is in trouble?" Jean says, shaking from fear and irritability.  
  
"Kitty and Kurt were not discovered in the installations. Logan and Scott were in secret installations that if the government were to find out about them, they would be closed down. That is what I think is the reason." Xavier has his hands folded together, his chin resting on his hands while his eyes are closed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jean throws her arms out.  
  
"I don't know, but if they come for you, we must comply peacefully, once we can show the people what the installations are, we may be able to clear all of your charges." Xavier spins around in his chair, leaving the room. "This is becoming more dangerous by the hour, this may become the darkest event in all humans and mutants alike."  
  
"Professor, we just can't let them take Jean!" Scott yells.  
  
"Scott! Professor knows what he is doing, I may not like it, but I have faith in him." Jean reassures Scott by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I really don't like this either." Logan growls, clenches his fists together, his teeth sticking out. "They are coming, look." Logan points to a window, there are numerous guards approaching the institute.  
  
"Oh no." Kurt moans, dropping off the wall.  
  
"I don't want you to go Jean." Kitty hugs her. "This will be extremely tough without you."  
  
"You will all do great, besides, as long as you are all still together you can make anything happen." Jean follows Xavier to the entrance doors.  
  
"Ihvnnm! Come back to the institution now!" Xavier thinks, sending a telepathic message to him.  
  
"Who, where are you?" Xavier can hear in his head, a small smile forms at his lips that he can reach him.  
  
"It's Xavier, we have problems and we need your help" He is starting to loose the connection, somehow the bond is starting to weaken; Ihvnnm is no longer in his meditation state.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Ihvnnm is starting to fade; Xavier can tell he is rushing back.  
  
"It's Jean, she is getting arrested and we need you to come back, we need to strike the installations now before it is too late. We found out so much about the place, you will be extremely useful on the strike."  
  
"Alright, at least I got into some peace now." Ihvnnm can feel his body becoming larger already. His mind becoming full of thoughts and his senses are tingling. "I wish I could of stayed longer." Ihvnnm says to himself.  
  
Ihvnnm starts the car and speeds off; four people jump out of the way as he speeds past them. In his point of view he is going very slow even though he is hitting ninety miles per hour. Dust is being kicked up as he heads back to Bayville.  
  
"This state really irritates me, my senses and intelligence nearly makes me insane. All I want to do is live in peace, but I must seek my revenge on those who did this to me. I could have lived a long and happy life, only if I knew what my life was. Damn it!" Ihvnnm becomes more irritable, his muscles become bigger, he hits the gas peddle with full force, nearly breaking it though the floor of the car.  
  
The car screeches around the turn, he spins, doing a 450. The roads are relatively empty, suspiciously empty. "This isn't right, I saw numerous cars on the way there. I should see nearly as many back." Ihvnnm is becoming more suspicious, his mind is becoming more alert every second.  
  
In the distance, he can see something approaching, very rapidly. It's a tank like vehicle, standing still, waiting for the right time to strike. Behind are massive helicopters, these copters making the ones guarding the installation nothing. At a barricade are people that don't look like police or military, but are in fatigues.  
  
"Chem. Corp. soldiers!" Ihvnnm opens his eyes wide, his hands gripping the wheel tightly; this will be his real confrontation with them. He avoided them at all costs at the beginning, now he must fight his way though, not out. The ones at the barricade are most likely well trained.  
  
As he approaches, he can see fifteen soldiers armed with special laser cannons. There is something other than the massive tank and three extremely large helicopters. There are five exo-suit-like machines. There are guys in each of the suit; they are about ten feet tall, armed to the teeth with guns and missiles.  
  
**Well, I am evil; I am ending the chapter now. I hope everyone is ok with this.*looking around.* I guess so. Well, please review, tell me what you think should happen in the next story. Please review and I shall start my next story A.S.A.P. (unless it's done, then review then read the next one) 


End file.
